


Mermaid Kiss

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partially inspired by the mermaid scene in 'On Stranger Tides'. Kurogane is in search of a mermaid to help those he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How close are we?" Kurogane questioned at the end of his deck, eyes skimming the mouth of the cave they were about to enter. He turned his vision to the man standing next to him, the man who had told him the treasure he searched for was just ahead. "This better not be a trick or I'll send you to Toyota Mahime before you can correct yourself."

"So hasty Kurogane." He chuckled as his eyes stared out to the jagged rocks. "Don't worry; once we get through here we've managed the easy part."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes with a growl, though he turned to look ahead of them. "Easy part? Are you saying the mermaids will put up a challenge?" He muttered, thinking the man should learn his place.

"Surely you've done some research?" Fuuma asked as he adjusted his glasses. The ship travelled at a crawl, careful as the mast scrapped the mouth of the cave before it opened up to allow them through. "Though I suppose not much would be known to most people."

"Hold your tongue before I cut it out." Kurogane snapped quietly, fist carving into the railing from holding it too tightly. "Better yet, explain yourself. Just what are you talking about?"

"Mermaids are dark creatures. Vicious as any wild animal if not more so because they /understand/ what's going on more than a beast would." He pointed at his temple and smiled.

Kurogane blinked before grinning fiercely, looking back to the waters ahead of them. "Good. I was starting to get bored. At least I'll have fun before killing them."

"You need it alive you know. Least long enough to extract what you can from it." Fuuma watched as the crew began lighting lanterns to illuminate their way through the cave. It was freezing inside and dank as the ship groaned.

Kurogane didn't seem to mind the temperature, not even breaking out in goose bumps while the rest of his crew shivered. "Damn. Well as good as I am at ending lives, I'm just as proficient in drawing lives out." He folded his arms, glaring at the water. "How much farther in?"

"Just a little further and we should be in the cove." He explained and after a long time light began to filter end from the end of the cave. "Oh and Kurogane, don't try to listen to them. They like to get men close enough to the water to where they can pull you under and eat your soul." Fuuma smiled pleasantly as the ship began to slowly emerge from the darkness of the cave and into a small cove.

Kurogane smirked lightly at the man's darker topic, not seeming to mind. "That's just fine. Just give me a net when I need it and I'll take you back with your reward as you wanted."

"They know we're here at least, but what they don't know is why we're here. That's part of the trick. Lure them in, thinking we're the surprised ones and then, we block off their exit and take our time." Fuuma said as he stepped forward. The cove was beautiful with its white sand beach and lush forest just behind it with high peaks surrounding them on all sides. "A few of my men will be climbing up the cave entrance and drop some weighted nets once we get enough of them in here. Of course only a few of us know why we're here."

Kurogane nodded, folding his arms with a deep frown. "Then we'll start blocking off their exits and you and I can head down onto the shore." He said, feeling very impatient with the fact that he didn't see any finned women just yet.

"First we set up camp. The more we gather the better our chances." Fuuma added as he walked away to see everything went smoothly. The ship was docked against the sand bank and thankfully it was small enough to not get stuck. Camp was set up as well, a few tents and a fire started as Fuuma made sure three of his men, secretly, made their way through the undergrowth and up the cave walls, careful not to be seen by anyone. "Now, we need a volunteer or two to head out a few yards in the water. See if there's any fish biting today for us."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes and looked at his men, seeing them fidget lightly. He sighed and stepped forward, wanting to get his treasure then and there. "Let's get this over with already."

"So our terrible miser Kurogane is going to catch fish for us?" Fuuma smiled as he plopped down on an outcropping of rocks. "This should be fun!" He glanced up seeing the glimmering of a mirror in the distance, telling him that everything was ready. "Come now we need to eat and this place has some fruit trees, but fish would be good too." He shooed the mean out into the water as the other around them went about their business. 

Kurogane glared at Fuuma for his teasing, wanting to smack him a good one or maybe even keep the reward to himself. He made quick work of taking off his boots, not wanting to slush water around all day, setting them aside with his large coat before walking into the water. He walked up to his knees and turned to look at Fuuma, watching the man smile from shore. "What is it?"

"And hoist the Jolly Roger, we brought her into the leeward wind, and made for the Caribbean, for thoughts of what it might have been, destroys a human being." Fuuma began singing loudly as he tried to hold in his amusement. The rest of the crew either stared for a moment at their captain's odd behavior or rolled their eyes and went back to work. "Come now Kurogane, you should sing too, we're on a nice island, with plenty to drink and eat, and treasure to gather."

Kurogane glared angrily, feeling his temper begin to heat the water around him. "If you don't shut the fuck up, idiot, I swear to the seven seas I'll murder your ass." He hissed out angrily, knowing that most of their men thought them idiots since he was 'fishing' without a pole and Fuuma was singing instead of being quiet.

"Perhaps that's not your song?" He smirked as he sat crossed legged. Fuuma glanced up for a moment when he caught another flash of a mirror and hummed in approval."Oh the ocean waves do roll, and the stormy winds do blow, and we poor sailors are skipping at the top. While the landlubbers lie down below, below, below."

Kurogane reached a hand to one sleeve, rolling it upward. If he had to stand here for five more minutes listening to Fuuma's screechy singing voice, he was going to say fuck it to the mermaids and... His thoughts slowly derailed into silence when he suddenly heard women singing, and he looked up to the surface of the water.

Others on shore began to slow and look to each other in confusion before they glanced out towards the entrance of the cove. A string of voices rose above all else before silence befell them. Off in the distance Fuuma could see hints of shadows under the bright waters. 

Near the cave sang a duet of voices as slowly a few yards from Kurogane, a woman emerged, her hair curled in heavy ringlets as she stared directly at another sailor beside him. Her voice melodious and rich. "Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be, who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea." Fuuma had since stood, seeming unsurprised by the company.

Kurogane stared openly, but couldn't help a smirk from appearing. He could feel all the triumph from years of torment and laughter at his belief of mermaids being grounded under his boot. Here he was, staring at a mermaid singing her pretty little head off. He didn't move, however, wanting her to come closer.

Beside him the sailor stared before he gulped. "Who are you?" He asked voice shaky. "Would you like me to show you?" She asked smiling invitingly as Fuuma from his perch could see shadows swimming all over the cove now and circling around. More women sprouted up then, smiling as only from the shoulders and up they could be seen.

"Why don't you come up and speak with us?" Kurogane said, though his eyes when to glare at the man who had dared to come closer. "Your company seems to be the best thing my men could use."

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, and there is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold." Around him a few men had already wandered into the water and heading straight for other mermaids who continued to sing. 

Fuuma took a pocket mirror from his coat and flashed it above as he walked down the rocks calmly. Suddenly a heavy metal link net was dropped from above the cave entrance, cutting off any escape route. Even those mermaids close to the cave hadn't been able to make it out before the net fell. The racket it produced caused each of the mermaids and crew alike to stare for a few moments before they mermaids went back to their singing. 

"Now!" Fuuma shouted at Kurogane as he leapt down and grabbed a heavy net for himself. A few of the women hissed and grabbed at whatever man they could find as chaos erupted.

Kurogane grinned and moved swiftly into it, his hands lashing out to the first mermaid he could reach. His hands landed on a woman's figure and he yanked her out of the water, the woman flailing with all three of her limbs. Upon her tail's exposure, most of the crew gaped and stared.

She bared sharp teeth as she hissed and twisted before two other's leapt out of the water and at Kurogane to save their sister. Her fins glistened in the bright sunlight an apple red. Screams erupted as crew members were dragged underwater and attacked. Shots were fired as well as the mermaids tried to take their prey and flee. 

Kurogane ended up on his back in the sand, submerged as the mermaids managed to rip their sister free from his arms. He sat up and gasped for air, only taking a moment to regain himself, his hand found a discarded net and pulled it up, gathering himself on his feet while eying a particularly pale mermaid. This time he wouldn't lose. 

He saw this one glimmer as it swam toward a group of men, looking as if she were going to attack from behind, and she broke the surface slowly. Before she could wrap her arms around the neck of his comrade, he lashed out with the net, wrapping her up from hair to tail as quickly as possible. She lashed out and squirmed, but still Kurogane managed to pull her toward shore.

The mermaid screamed and howled as her sisters tugged and pulled at the end of the net as the chaos continued around then. Their hands held long claws and it wasn't before long they were trying to cut the net. Fuuma had leapt into the fray, cutting one mermaid's stomach as she leapt up at him. "Raise the damn net, they're jumping over!" He yelled for his men above the cave entrance as he watched mermaid after mermaid leap over the net to safety.

Kurogane dragged his particular mermaid up onto shore, and watched as the others tried to claw their way through the sand up toward him. He pulled his mermaid out of the water far enough, however, and watched the sea-women return to the waters. His flopped about, panting and glaring at him. Kurogane grinned in triumph; he'd caught a mermaid.

Fuuma took aim and fired at another, hitting the woman's shoulder and causing her to swim away bleeding. "How many do we have?!" He asked to any that could hear him. The net was slowly being raised as it was difficult because of its weight and size while other mermaids continued to escape. 

Kurogane looked out to the rest of the men, frowning from seeing some of his men retreating from the attacking sirens. His eyes fell back to the mermaid of his own then, staring at his prize. He frowned deeper, however, when this mermaid looked oddly flat chested compared to some of the others... what was this, a mer/man/?

A few mermaids were still dragging kicking and screaming men into the water while others escaped or watched Kurogane take their comrade. The mermaid he had caught was still struggling, its scales shimmered a rich blue as its long fins seemed almost a translucent sky blue. Scales covered parts of the top half of the creature as well, such as the tops of the hands and edge of the jaw.

Kurogane glared and stood up, walking over to his coat to pull out his gun. He looked out and aimed the pistol, shooting one of the mermaids that dragged a man into the water. He succeeded in this a few more times before he ran out of ammo, watching as things started to settle down.

The mermaids fled through a dip in the center of the net and Fuuma swore as he watched. Crew members began helping others up and out of the water as a quiet settled over the cove once more. "It seems you caught /one/ at least." He said as he strolled up towards the creature as it struggled to escape, obviously panicking.

"No help from you." Kurogane growled, lowering the gun to his belt. He looked down to the non-human, watching blue eyes glance this way and that to the men around it. "Damn thing... You didn't catch any with your grand scheme, did you?"

"Ah, my part was to lure them in, you were supposed to catch them. It's why you were in the water." He explained as he approached their captive. "Oh my...Kurogane you outdid yourself."

Kurogane clicked his tongue at the other, really thinking the man needed a good hearty smack. He looked back to the merman, kneeling to stare at the creature's face. "What makes you say that? He doesn't look that special." 

"It's a /he/. A merman is rare indeed. Didn't you ever wonder why there are not as many stories about them?" He asked as the merman shrunk back, staring with wide eyes. 

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched upward, eyes going toward Fuuma. "I never gave it much thought." He stated bluntly, and then looked back at the blue-scaled creature. "...He'll do." He said, moving to stand back up.

"I don't think his family will want to play with anyone for a good long while after that." Fuuma mused as he squatted down in front of the merman. "What's your name? We're going to be travelling companions for awhile and it would be rude to keep calling you a 'he' or an 'it'." 

"Fai..."

Kurogane bristled when Fuuma made friendly with his merman, but decided he didn't care since he was getting the most out of this anyway. He turned away and shooed his men off aggressively, not wanting the others to get any ideas.

"Alright, take him on the ship Kurogane; we need to get him some water before he dries out." Fuuma stood then smiling before he turned to leave. Fai watched between the two men, confused and afraid.

"Quit ordering me around like you own the damn ship!" Kurogane snapped angrily, and then turned to look at the merman. He wanted to threaten him into compliance, as he did normally, but he knelt and met blue eyes with his own. "Don't struggle anymore; you'll end up hurting yourself and that's the last thing any of us want."

"Why? Why are you taking me away?" He asked, as he gripped the net in his fingers. With the cove relatively safe now, Fuuma was ordering for those injured to be helped and camp to be fixed as they would be staying until the next day at least to recover.

Kurogane wanted to deny any reason for their capturing of Fai, but decided it best to tell the merman since it directly involved him. "I need your help." He said with a frown, voice low to not be overheard. "I have an issue back home that only your kind could fix." He turned and glanced over his shoulder, watching Fuuma momentarily before turning his gaze to Fai. "Will you come?"

"I can't, I want to go home!" Fai shouted as he moved to try and push himself up despite the netting entangling him.

Kurogane growled and lashed out, smashing Fai into the sand while pinning him down. "I asked you nicely, but I hope you realize I'm not giving you a choice." He hissed, managing to keep the finned one down.

Fai squirmed underneath him kicking up sand. "You're going to kill him; he needs to put in his tank!" Fuuma shouted from the ship, having climbed on board earlier.

"Shut the fuck up asshole!" Kurogane barked at Fuuma, and then turned to look down at Fai. He pulled himself up off of the merman, grabbing the net since the fish wouldn't comply. Hoisting him up, he dragged him toward the ship, feeling furious over a lot of things.

Fai wailed and called out for help and just outside the net Fuuma could see other mermaids holding onto the metal links of the net, watching their brother being taken away.

Kurogane eventually got Fai on the ship, glaring at the other crewmembers to get out of his way. He let Fuuma lead him to the tank, to which he dropped Fai into. He pulled the net away, letting it flop wetly onto the ground. "Let's get ready to leave. I'm tired of being here." He growled, turning on his heel.

The tank Fai was in was made of several layers of glass and metal about the size of a bath tub. It had wooden arms stretching out of it so the merman could be carried if need be. "Shall I move him to your room?" Fuuma asked as he eyed Fai looking around nervously. 

Kurogane paused at the door, and then turned to glare over his shoulder. "Yes. I don't want the other crewmembers getting their hands on him." He said, knowing the rest of his shipmates were greedy, superstitious, and conniving. If they knew the merman was left unguarded, they would abuse that information as much as possible.

Fuuma nodded and motioned for four men to garb the tank and take it to Kurogane's quarters. "He won't be allowed on deck any longer unless chained to something."

Kurogane frowned lightly and turned to lead the way out. "He's not going to be very willing to do anything. Just how am I going to convince him to do what I need him to do?" He grumbled, opening up the door to his cabin.

Kurogane grimaced lightly at the tone Fuuma took, deciding to end the conversation then and there. He sighed through his nose and turned to watch Fai being put down, the merman still peering about curiously. "Tell the men to get ready. You can leave now."

"That won't do. We're safe now and his clan will be expecting us to leave and take advantage of that." He informed. "Besides the crew has already set up a camp on shore."

Kurogane growled lowly in his throat, refraining from reaching out and throwing something at Fuuma. "Get out then." He snapped, fisting his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, fine." He turned and waved a quick goodbye as the men who had carried Fai left as well.

Kurogane glared after him, and then turned to look at Fai in the tank. He could care less about the misery radiating from the water only that it bothered him to know what it was like to be taken away from his home. He walked over to the tank and examined Fai's expression, frowning deeply.

Fai was frowning up at him, submerged in water. He barely had enough room to move as it was, the water was losing its oxygen as well and becoming almost stagnant to the merman.

"Oi." Kurogane said, narrowing his eyes from the look he was given. "Come up. We need to talk."

Fai emerged, water dripping from his blonde hair as he frowned. "Take me back to the ocean...I can't stay in this small box."

"I'm not giving you an option." Kurogane said, folding his arms. "I need you to tell me what can make a human live forever."

"There are many things...but why should I tell a greedy man like you?" Fai frowned as he curled his fingers into fists.

"Because if you don't, I'll just kill you and get another mermaid to tell me." Kurogane said with a smirk, having been itching to kill something since having Fuuma with him.

"They won't be tricked again, they're too far away for you to reach." He argued, tail swishing in annoyance. "If you kill me you'll never find another that knows as much."

"Are you tempting me to try it?" Kurogane questioned, reaching into his coat for his gun. "There are plenty of you out there in the sea, I won't have much difficulty getting another one."

"They'll take you down into the depths and sing as you drown." Fai smiled almost fondly. "My sisters and brothers are cruel to men."

Kurogane grinned wider; ah, a challenge. "Well you'll find that us men are just as cruel to merfolk." He said, lifting his gun from its place on his belt. "Now tell me what I need to know."

Fai shut his mouth then and glared in challenge. He couldn’t truly fight, but he would try with his claws and fangs.

Kurogane came closer, lifting the gun to point it at Fai. "I'm not a patient man. Give me my goddamn answer, fish."

Fai flipped his tail, splashing Kurogane before he tried to reach out and cut the man with his claws. Kurogane blocked, earning three slices on his forearm. He growled and pushed his gun out, firing toward Fai. His aim had been affected from the temperament of the merman to instead shoot the tank. A hole was shot through the glass and grazed the merman's tail. He hissed in pain as blood mixed with the water that had begun to pour out. 

Kurogane didn't seem to care about the water getting his room wet, nor about the tank leaking. "Bastard." He grumbled, though when he actually looked at the tail being scathed he gave a triumphant grin. "You're still going to be stubborn?"

"Yes, I won't let a man like you live forever." Fai snapped as he covered his wound with one hand. The tank was nearly emptied within minutes and before long a knock came at the door before Fuuma stepped in. "I was afraid you had killed our friend, but it seems you've destroyed his means of survival anyways."

Kurogane ignored him, glaring down at the merman. He reached down into the tank, grabbing Fai by the throat to pull him up. "I'm not the one I want to live forever." He growled angrily.

Fai grabbed his wrist, digging his claws into skin as he struggled to free himself. Fuuma stared in surprise before he grabbed Kurogane's shoulder. "We need him alive!" 

"Don't fucking assume things like you know them!" Kurogane barked at the merman, then let him fall back into the puddle of the tank. "I'm really regretting I missed now." He said, and then turned to shove Fuuma off of him. "And you get the hell away from me."

"You can't harm him. It will take us a long time to get back and even longer to catch another if he dies now." Fuuma tried to explain, knowing how stubborn Kurogane could be. Fai meanwhile gasped as he held his throat and writhed in his shallow tank.

"I captured him on my second try. Like it's going to take me much longer to get another one." Kurogane snapped, shoving his gun back in its place. "If you have a problem, fix the goddamn tank."

"I can't repair the tank. I didn't think you would shoot it." He sighed, putting a hand against his temple. "And mermaids are smarter than you think, they might attempt to rescue him, but other than that we won't see them anytime soon."

Kurogane glared at him, and then pulled out his gun again. "Leave before I shoot you next." He said, very tempted to not give Fuuma a ten-second head start.

He held his hands up in defeat. "I'll look for some way to get him some water so he doesn't die on us." With that Fuuma left. 

Kurogane glared after him, and then looked down to Fai. He put the gun back in its place, thinking he needed to reload now. "Would you rather die now than give me my answer?"

"I won't. I'm not afraid of death." Fai said as he looked down to his hand, eyes half lidded as his hair clung to his cheeks and neck. 

"What about pain?" Kurogane questioned next, his hand coming up to the rail of the tank to lean against it to look down better at Fai.

"I think I can stand more than a human." Fai said quietly, contemplating his options. He couldn't make it like he was up to the deck without being noticed or defend himself properly. 

"Then you're saying you could stand for more torture than a human." Kurogane said with a wider grin, liking the idea of taking the mermaid out of the tank and beating him a good one.

"I won't tell you anything so leave me." He told Kurogane. Fai moved then to lay on his side, his back to the human. He missed his home and it hadn't even been that long yet. 

Kurogane growled darkly, smacking his hand down roughly on the railing of the tank. "You need to learn your goddamn place! You /will/ tell me, and you /won't/ go home until you do!"

Fai wasn't sure if he would ever be returned home at this rate. "I have no reason to talk with you. You're more likely to kill me if I talk or not. So nothing you do matters to me." Kurogane gritted his teeth, though he stepped away from the tank. He moved to sit on the bed, folding his arms to simply watch the merman in silence. He gave up hope on saving this one for questioning, so instead started to concoct a plan to get another in his place. If seeing Fai's dead body would provoke the answers he wanted, then he'd do what he'd have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

~few days later~

 

They were out on sea and Fai hadn't been let out of Kurogane's room since then. Men came and refilled his tank just below the bullet hole which wasn't enough for the blonde. The tank had cracked further and it was useless trying to use it anymore as Fai was now on the floor of Kurogane's room, feeling sick.

Kurogane was too busy with his ship to care about taking care of Fai properly, but when he did, he would come in and demand the blonde answer him. He decided to leave Fuuma in command for a moment while he went down to his quarters, opening the door to look for Fai. "Oi, you done pouting yet?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

Fai gave him a tired look, his eyes almost glassy looking in the light. "I'm dying." His whole body hurt and ached now as he was out of the water. Kurogane only rarely brought down water for him.

"Thought that didn't matter to you." Kurogane said, folding his arms. They had only been circling the island and its cave for the time being, Kurogane wanting to make sure he had access to more mermaids if need be. "I never knew merfolk could be so useless. I thought you had many deceiving abilities that could make humans do anything for you, but you're really just pretty fish."

"Tell that to the men we dragged into the waters." Fai said, smiling faintly. 

"I would, but they were weak of heart and didn't deserve to live anyway." Kurogane snorted, moving to sit on the bed to watch Fai lay there. "Mythical creature my ass. If someone asked me if mermaids were real, I would say yes, and that they're completely useless and not worth pursuing. They can't even do the simple task of answering a goddamn question."

"I can answer any question you have, it's another thing to not want to." Fai argued as he winced and curled in on himself.

"And you'll be stubborn until you die." Kurogane said, leaning against the butt of his palm. "It's a wonder why I've let you live this long." He sighed, mostly to himself. 

Fai was no longer listening as he whimpered and moved around in pain. It felt like he was suffocating and being shot at again. Before Kurogane's eyes, the blonde's fin began to lose its bright hue and shorten, becoming a pair of legs instead.

Kurogane slowly sat up, staring with widening eyes as his merman slowly became a 'human'. He watched Fai whimper while his feet formed, and soon he was staring down at a naked blonde man on his floor. "...."

Eventually the pain subsided and Fai looked at his hands and the lack of scales there. He had been told stories of course, but he had never known one of his kind to shape shift. "I'm...human." He struggled to lift himself up, feeling weak.

Kurogane frowned as he stared down at the blonde, unsure of how to react to Fai in this new form. "I can see that." He muttered, watching Fai look himself over. 

He didn't know what this meant, but at least if he could learn to walk he could escape. 

"...This hasn't happened before, has it?" Kurogane questioned, able to tell from the look on Fai's face. He stood up then, walking over to the dresser drawers. "Guess that means you won't need watering like a plant now."

Fai frowned at the remark, but let it slide for now as he had more important things to deal with now.

Kurogane plucked out a long shirt, and then walked over to Fai to offer it up. "Wear it. Don't need you running around naked on my ship." He said, though he paused. "...Do you even know how to put this on? Or even how to walk?"

"I can do both just fine." He argued as he grabbed the shirt and slowly slipped it over his head. Once dressed Fai grabbed hold of the small desk in the room and lifted himself up. It was strange being able to stand, but he was bent forward, legs bent awkwardly as he tried to steady himself.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, his eyes following Fai as he shakily stood. "...Right." He snorted, turning away. "Now that you're human, you'll probably want to eat like us too. I'll bring you food when you decide to answer me."

Fai looked over to Kurogane, thinking he truly was a cruel man. "Do as you please." He straightened his longs legs finally seemed to want to work properly. It would still take some getting used to, but he would do it.

Kurogane shot a frown over his shoulder, and then closed the door behind him angrily. He then stomped to wherever Fuuma was, grabbing him by the collar. "What the hell!? My merman just turned into a fucking human!" He hissed angrily. "You plan on explaining /that/ one?!"

"He did? How strange...I've heard of mermaids with two tails, but legs?" Fuuma gave a pondering look, un-phased by Kurogane's rough behavior. "Must be from lack of water. He should change back when he's in water, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon. We need to leave soon you know, we have what we came for and you were pressed for time as it was."

Kurogane growled and let go of Fuuma, moving his hands to his pockets roughly. So Fuuma didn't know either. This was going to be a pain. He went above deck and started shouting orders that they head back to the East, heading toward Kurogane's homeland where he desperately needed to be.

 

~weeks later~ 

 

Fai had rarely seen anything outside of Kurogane's room since they had left his home and now they were stopped at a port town, restocking the ship's stores. The only good thing to come of this was that he was now able to walk as well as any human on board.

Kurogane had caved on his bluff and fed him regularly, as well as gave him entertainment that he requested such as maps to look at and figure out or trinkets to fondle like jewelry, but he never let him leave the room. Despite this, rumors still got out that they'd seen mermaids, and the captain was greedily stowing away one inside his quarters.

Fai was bored as he flipped through another book that he had read once already. He had tried already to break out of the cabin to no avail and had gotten a swift kick from Kurogane for his efforts. "I want to go outside."

"You can't, not until we get to where we need to be. This is a stop only a few weeks away from my homeland." Kurogane said, strapping his belt in place that held his weapons appropriately. "It's dangerous here; no place for a pretty little thing like a merman-turned-human. You'd be taken advantage of faster than you could open your mouth to cry for help."

"I can defend myself." He replied bitterly. Kurogane always talked about his looks and Fai didn't like the idea the man wanted him like any other human would want a mermaid.

"You didn't against me." Kurogane said smoothly, sliding on his coat. "Now behave and wait until I return. I'll be gone until tonight trading for food you'll eat." He said, going to open the door.

Before Fai could protest Kurogane was gone and he heard the door being locked from the outside.

The man walked toward the upper decks, then paused when he passed Fuuma. He sighed through his nose and looked to the other dark haired man. "Oi, do me a favor." He said, taking a step toward him with his voice low and serious. "I don't trust this place any more than you do, so if something happens and I can't get back here, get the merman out of here and back home."

"You're that worried?" Fuuma asked curiously. It wasn't like the man to be cautious after all. 

Kurogane glared at him. "You obviously haven't been here before." He muttered, wondering if the other was blind to the venomous aura coming off the sea-town they'd landed in.

"Consider it done." Fuuma smiled as he walked passed Kurogane to go about his own business.

The taller man sighed and then continued his way off deck, heading toward the docks to start his trade with the other sailors and merchants there.

The town was bustling, with barely any elbow room in the streets with shouting and music drowning out most everything else going on. It was truly a town for the more rowdy of people.

Kurogane headed toward a bar automatically, knowing this was the best place to get the most recent information. He passed more than a few pirates and sailors that he knew, and he didn't appreciate the dirty looks they all gave him. Eventually he sat down at a table, the bartender automatically giving him a pint while he sat and listened to the rumors around him.

"Aye, hear the one about the fishy cargo that's come to dock here?" An older man asked another down the bar. "The mermaid? Some fool probably caught himself a seal and is trying to pass it off as a woman."

"I heard it wasn't no woman-fish, but a man-fish, even rarer than them sea-ladies." Another chimed in, all their voices hushed to keep from being overheard. "What d'ya bet he's keeping the magic all to himself? Immortality, youth, riches..." "Yer drunk under the table, y'drowned barnacle!" Another laughed.

"They said the ship it’s on is the one with the red sails. I think a crew already went to investigate anyways." A barmaid said as she set down drinks for each man and smiled.

"What's the cap'm look like, lassie?" One of the men said with a chivalrous smile that made Kurogane roll his eyes, downing his beer. Great, now he was going to have to leave early to keep greedy people off his boat.

"Suppose to be a giant of a man with blood red eyes like a demon." She replied as a couple of the men handed a small coin for her troubles.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at that, frowning over his cup. "He's got black hair from what I've seen, mighty tall. Haven't seen him around yet though. Should we go out n' look for 'm?"

"Why we'd go and do that? It be a dangerous undertaking and besides others will be wanting a mermaid if he's got one." Another said before taking a large swig from his tankard.

"An' you don' want any of that fish hide for yourself? Yer a mis'rable sailor if you don' even wanna see a bloody mermaid." The other said, sloshing his beer around drunkenly. Kurogane sighed heavily and stood, dropping a few coins onto the table before moving as noiselessly out of the bar as he could.

Back on the ship Fai was stretched out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to think of something to do. He still hadn't given up on returning home, but there was no way he could escape now.

Above deck was quiet for the most part, except for when it started to get dark. The sun was soon setting and Kurogane still hadn't returned like he promised. Soon there were sneaking footsteps making their way down to the lower decks, sounding nothing like how Kurogane would boldly walk around.

Fai sat up in bed then, looking at the door curiously. Usually the rest of the crew were loud when they passed by. 

Fai could hear angry whispers throughout the hallways and near the door, and soon the sound of doors being forced open despite their locks came ripping through the stifling air.

Fai stared in shock as the door gave a heavy groan and a metal snap rung through the air before the door was slammed open. He had never seen the men in the door way and curled in on himself, not knowing what to expect.

Some of them came barging in, looking around before giving a disgruntled whine. "There ain't no mermaid in here! Only a foreigner who ain't got two wits about 'm!" One snapped, only to be slapped on the back of the head. "You idiot! Ain'tchu ever heard of the myth that mermaids can change int' humans?! We're starin' at one right now!"

"N-no! I'm a human!" Fai told them afraid of the look he was getting. If only Kurogane had left him a weapon of some sort to defend himself with.

The men grinned toward one another, then approached the blonde. "Now what type of answer is that?" He questioned, while the other chuckled. "Ye'h, I'd think one would say 'what're you fools babblin' about?' inste'd o' tryin' t'convince us of your species." He said, drawing his sword. "Now, mermaid, yer comin' with us."

He frowned and back up against the wall. He grabbed the only thing near him, a book, to try and ward of any attacks.

The two men only laughed at the blocking, thinking it was almost cute, only to be smacked together while they weren't paying attention. Fuuma smiled casually as the two sailors fell in a lump on the ground, then smiled at Fai with a gesture. "Come with me. It's not safe here."

Fai immediately jumped from the bed and an to Fuuma. He was careful not to step on the fallen sword or the two pirates that were out cold on the floor.

The man grabbed Fai's wrist and pulled him out of the room he'd been confined to for the past few weeks, dragging him up toward the upper decks. He sheltered the blonde from any wayward glances, sneaking the merman toward the other side of the ship where there were little to no sailors and pirates. "Kurogane told me to keep you safe if something like this happened. I honestly think he knew a raid would've taken place..."

"You mean more people are coming after me?" He clutched Fuuma's heavy coat, feeling nervous, but at the same time relief flooding him at finally being out in the open again.

"Of course. You’re the rarest thing in the sea, and every man wants you." Fuuma said with a grin, stopping by the railing to look out toward the docks. He lifted a finger, pointing toward a smaller ship. "That's where we'll ship off to next. This ship was borrowed anyway--" He choked on his sentence, eyes widening as he stared at the scene playing out on the docks below. 

Fai felt the urge to jump into the ocean when he laid eyes on it, but when he heard Fuuma he turned his attention to whatever had shocked the other.

Down below on the platform was a group of men, all forcing Kurogane outward. He would've retaliated somehow, but his hands were cuffed behind his back along with being coiled in thick chains. They apparently knew of the man's famous strength and no rope would hold him. He was gagged and soon his head was covered with cloth, and before much longer he was shoved into the deep water. 

"Kurogane!" Fuuma shouted unintentionally.

Fai stared in horror as Kurogane sunk, still struggling against his bonds while the men on the dock looked up to them. He didn't know exactly why, but Fai pushed Fuuma aside and leapt off the ship to save Kurogane.

Fuuma tried to grab him, but it was too late; Fai broke the surface with a beautiful leap into the water. Kurogane was not far away, somehow managing even in his predicament to stay strong enough to break a few links of the chain. His feet were weighed down by sand in his boots however, and his hands were still cuffed, and soon he sank to the bottom, movements strong and fierce as always.

Fai shed his clothes as he same and before he had even registered it he had transformed back. He reached Kurogane working quickly to rip the sack over his head off before taking him and swimming upwards and away from the ship.

Kurogane was heavy, what with all the add-ons to standard build, but Fai managed to bring him to the surface. He couldn't replenish his oxygen, however, the wet gag still making it impossible to breathe. He managed to kick his boots off, however, feeling the chains slip and fall like the boots he'd discarded.

Fai had managed to pull him a little a ways from the ship and out of sight. The waves still hit Kurogane though as Fai was unable to drag him any further. In his panic however he looked over Kurogane, making sure he was alive instead of escaping like he should have.

The man was struggling still with his hands bound, and soon he was finding it harder and harder to breathe. His eyes met Fai's, wanting to question him and tell him things, but he settled for just staring, giving a grunt to ask without words that the gag be removed.

Fai did as asked, removing what restraints he could from Kurogane as gunfire and yelling could be heard in the distance.

The captain turned and spat out a mouthful of water once Fai removed his gag, coughing and gasping even as he struggled to stay above water. He eventually got a good lungful of air, turning back to Fai with a soft grunt. "We can't stay here." He said, arms beginning to struggle once more with the wristbands.

Fai moved to the links, trying to use his claws to at least pry apart a link or two to Kurogane could move his arms. If he stopped to think about it Fai wouldn't be able to explain himself. He was merfolk, meant to kill men at sea and here he was helping his captor.

Kurogane hissed lightly when an attempt backfired and slashed through his wrist, but with their combined efforts, the managed to break the chains. With the man's arms free, he was able to keep himself above surface without much difficulty, though now he felt exhausted and hardly had the strength to. "Get away from the gunfire." He told the merman, a misfired bullet skimming the water near them.

"But what about you?" He asked, worried as he looked between Kurogane and the fight near them.

"I can't go back on land just yet; I'll have to stay under the docks somehow... or find a ship to steal." He said, feeling worn. He closed his eyes momentarily, sighing softly. "I need you to come with me." He added, though his voice trailed off and he slowly began to sink into the water.

"Fuuma said there was another ship." He explained as he moved to lift Kurogane's head to rest on his tail. He didn't want his efforts to go to waste in having saved the man.

One arm came up and wrapped around Fai, but not in any means of capture. Kurogane was merely trying to keep himself afloat now with what little strength and effort he could muster. "Mm... we need to find it." He murmured, unable to open his eyes.

"I can take you closer to it, but I can't climb on the ship." Fai said as he looked towards the directions of the ships, his hand moved to rest atop Kurogane's head.

"I'll pick you up." Kurogane replied, though he sounded like he was having a hard time speaking. "It should be a ship with blue flags... smaller than the one we came from."

"Stay awake then." Fai wasn't sure if he would regret this or not, but he moved away from Kurogane and back into the water. "We should hurry, I'm sure Fuuma is looking for us already."

Kurogane grunted, straining to keep himself awake and afloat at the same time. He managed and then began to swim toward the boats, being able to tell with fuzzy vision which one it was. "There." He said, nodding his head toward a smaller ship awaiting them a bit outward from where they were. His limbs were freezing up and he felt his muscles give up, and he was so close to just saying fuck it all.

Fai helped Kurogane swim, but it took them longer due to Kurogane's condition. Eventually they arrived by the dock where their new boat was waiting. "...You should be able to make it now." He didn't hear gunfire, but he could hear the roar of flames.

Kurogane didn't reply, too busy on concentrating all his efforts on staying awake. Those were failing too, and sometime between the swimming and where they were now he'd lost all his energy. The boat was so close and so was land, but his arm refused to even reach out for the boat.

Fai managed to get Kurogane to shore at least, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He didn't know if Kurogane was dying or not or where Fuuma was or if he should just leave.

The man lay on his back in the sand and heaved tired breaths, eyelids falling shut over red vision. He felt worn, what with being beaten, tied up, tossed into the ocean, on top of struggling to get free, nearly drowning, and forced to swim right after that. He just wanted to sleep. He could care less about getting what he wanted from Fai now.

Fai managed to pull him above the waves this time so Kurogane wouldn't drown. He needed to find Fuuma to help the man instead.

Kurogane reached tiredly up to Fai's arm, grasping the scaled skin lightly. He frowned and finally opened his eyes, staring at the merman hovering above him. "You might as well be free now, I ain't got methods to keep you captive anymore." He said after a long pause, regret sinking in. "If you care to stick around, that guy'll tell you how to get back home."

Fai looked down at him and something struck a chord. Kurogane wasn't acting like his usual blunt and callous self. He was afraid Kurogane was going to die. Biting his lip he looked around for anyone he knew that would help.

Kurogane watched Fai momentarily then took a deep breath and closed his eyes, not enjoying the temperature settling over his body. The cold winds were not making his wet skin very enjoyable. "Before you go, give him a message to tell my mother I tried." He then scoffed, smirking slightly. "Then again, why would you do that when I've done nothing for you? I don't know what's going on anymore..."

Fai had seen men die countless times in the past, but then they had always been screaming or gasping for air as water filled their lungs. It was a different matter to have some sort of bedside confession. "...I'll bring misfortune to you and everything you know one day." The blonde said softly as he leaned down. He took a last moment to consider his actions before he closed the gap between them and kissed Kurogane.

The man didn't move for a moment, and then red eyes opened slowly to look at the merman in both surprise and confusion. Just what the hell was...? Oh fuck it. He would've reached up had he the energy to, but instead he tilted his head into the kiss, thinking it would suffice where a cigarette would usually be.

Fai ended the kiss abruptly and moved back to give Kurogane room. He didn't want to think anymore, he had saved the man who had done everything but kill him.

Red eyes stared up at him, speaking of confusion and curiosity from the kiss. He didn't voice it however and let his eyes fall shut, the blackness of his subconscious suddenly swarming him. 

With Kurogane relatively safe, Fai went back into the water to search for Fuuma.

After a good ten minutes of searching, the merman found Fuuma pacing the deck of the ship he had told Fai was the rendezvous point. He paused in his pacing to look down at the waters Fai swam in, frowning lightly. "Hey, is that you?" He hissed over the somewhat calmer waters.

"It is, you have to get him, but the docks...he's hurt, but alive." The blonde explained as he waded in the water by the smaller ship.

Fuuma frowned deeply, looking out to the rest of the shore. He gave the blonde a short nod before exiting the ship, going down to kneel by the water to meet Fai at a more personal level. "Point me in the right direction."

Fai swam along the water's surface so Fuuma could follow him back to Kurogane, who was still out cold from the kiss. 

Fuuma frowned at the condition of his shipmate, walking over to kneel beside him. "This guy never gets a break." He sighed, reaching down to pick up Kurogane's arm, wrapping it around his neck before smiling to Fai. "What about you? What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know...I have no clue where my home is now." He looked apprehensive, Kurogane had told him to ask Fuuma, but then Fai hadn't kissed him then.

"I can tell you where it is from here. It shouldn't take you too long to travel, being a merman and all that." Fuuma said, looking to the red eyed man. "He's unconscious now, so if you escape now, he can't stop you. And as you can see, I have my hands full."

"I want to stay just until he wakes up then. I dragged him here from the coast and want to make sure my efforts weren't in vain." He explained, knowing it was at least a half lie.

Fuuma raised an eyebrow, then gave a soft 'humph' and a grin. He managed to get himself to his feet, Kurogane unconsciously stumbling with him as they walked toward the ship. Once on board, Kurogane was taken care of, dressed warmly and put in the most comfort the ship could offer. Fuuma came out to smile down to Fai, waving briefly. "Why don't you join us? This time as a shipmate and not a hostage?"

Fai blushed faintly at the invitation. "I plan on only staying until he wakes up." Fai said from the edge of the water. He remembered Kurogane's last words before he had passed out and frowned. 

Fuuma laughed, leaning against one arm. "You know, he never planned on keeping you forever." He said, grinning cheekily as he thought over the many kinds of torture Kurogane would plan if he knew Fuuma was telling Fai this information.

"I'm sure he was either going to kill me or sell me." Fai said, remembering the times Kurogane had yelled at him.

"He asked me to take you back once his business was done." Fuuma replied cutting off any fantasy Fai might've had. "What he wants from you is not for himself, from what I've been told."

He thought back to Kurogane talking about his mother. "I need help getting on the ship."

Fuuma blinked and stood up straight, eyebrows lifting upward. "Eh? Really? Even after all he's done?"

"I saved his life so he is now in debt to me." Fai said, knowing just how strange he sounded wanting to see the man who had hurt him.

Fuuma blinked before giving a small chuckle, nodding. "You're well on your way to being a normal sailor." He said, and then turned to walk off his ship. "I'll help you on board, but there's no water up here. You'll probably turn human again."

"I realize that." Fai waited for Fuuma to pick him up, thinking he would have to endure a few days of pain again to change back.

"Are you really okay with it?" Fuuma questioned, walking toward the end of the deck to kneel and smile at Fai. "You're just making yourself suffer more for someone you don't even like. Is a life-pact really worth it?"

"We are different. I have my reasons." He informed, trying not to look embarrassed as he stared up at Fuuma.

The man grinned wider, taking that as an answer good enough. He then reached down and grabbed Fai around his sides, plucking him up from the water. One of his arms slid downward to lift the blue tail to keep it from dragging, while the other arm held Fai's back. "The best thing about being a shipmate to Kurogane; you can always talk back."

"I've noticed." The mermaid said as he could feel the water off his body soaking into Fuuma's clothes. Things were quiet now as they boarded the ship and Fai was surprised to see the boat intact.

"Where do you want me to put you?" Fuuma asked, walking toward the lower deck. "The crew will probably freak out if they see you as a merman, but I doubt you'll want to reside with Kurogane any longer than you need to."

"Just put me back in the room, I'm used to it now and I can stay in the tank until I change." He explained, thinking with such a small ship they wouldn't have room for just him anymore.

"Alright then." Fuuma replied, heading toward their captain's room. He managed to open the door with some effort, revealing the sailor asleep in his bed, unmoving and unusually peaceful.

Fai was set down then and he sighed. He would miss his tail and bright scales again. "Thank you for helping me." 

"If there's one person you need to thank, it's not me. I'm merely atoning for what I've done." Fuuma laughed lightly, straightening to look up at Kurogane. "I'll come back in the morning to check on you both. For now, rest up, alright?"

"Alright." He rested against the rim of the tank, his eyes falling to the light scar against his tail where Kurogane had grazed him. He had spent too much time here it seemed as normally he would have drowned the man like any of his kin would have and been on his way home.

Fuuma left then, leaving Fai alone with the unconscious man who lay unmoving in his bed. He was still all except for his chest lightly rising and falling, and even that was slow. It was hard to make out just how badly he was taken on in the brawl with the other sailors, but proof lay on his exposed wrist where a cuff still sat.

Blue eyes roamed over the sleeping figure, trying to spot any damage. He still found it a shock that he had kissed Kurogane, but he had panicked and worried when he saw the man lying there. 

The taller man remained the same no matter how long Fai stared at him, and soon the blonde became too tired to stay awake to stare. Though nothing changed when he next awoke, aside from Fuuma walking in with fresh food for them. "Hey, Fai, you awake?"

"I am." Fai sat up, feeling groggy and uncomfortable. He had slept on the floor and was already dry from his short time in the ocean.

"I brought you some fresh fruit." Fuuma replied, going on one knee to get to the merman's level to offer the plate up. "Has sleeping beauty here stirred at all?"

"No, he hasn't changed any." Fai informed as he took the plate. Fuuma had always been kind to him despite what he was and what Kurogane said. He was grateful for that. He had never really eaten fruit before, it wasn't the scallops and fish he usually ate but it would do.

Fuuma sighed and stood up straight, looking down to Kurogane. He grimaced lightly, reaching over to pull down the blankets to expose the expanse of tan muscle. "Damn, he's bruised all over. They must've cornered him twenty-to-one to leave such an impact on him." He said, thinking they were lucky there were no open cuts.

"He should wake up in a few days if not sooner." Fai said in between bites of food. He had checked on Kurogane as best he could in his current state and saw that the man wasn't in any true danger now. 

Fuuma sighed lightly, setting the man's plate of food down next to him. "Well if he /does/ wake up, get him to eat." He said after a moment, studying the human to make sure he was still breathing before turning to leave.

Fai agreed as Fuuma left. Once he himself had finished eating, he would have to ask someone to catch him fish sooner or later, he looked over Kurogane.

The man was the same as always; eerily calm and quiet, and very still save for his breathing. In the light and with the covers not as high up as they had been the night before due to Fuuma's skewing, dark bruises were visible. They were probably sore, but not life threatening.

Fai knew Kurogane would pull through as he lifted himself up on the bed to get a better look at him. He still couldn't believe he had saved the man. 

The taller man didn't move or even acknowledge Fai's presence, in a dead sleep that he probably wouldn't wake out of for a while. He was clutching the blanket however, fingers slowly tightening around the edge of the white sheet.

Fai hated how difficult it was to move on land in his body as he struggled to sit beside Kurogane. It was getting dark out by the looks of the light pouring in from the small window in the room and Fai watched. How he longed to return to sea, more so now he had a taste of freedom. But he had too many unanswered questions to deal with.

Time passed slowly for the merman as the captain slept on, his body still and breath slow and soft. In the middle of the night, however, Kurogane finally gave a soft noise, his eyes slowly cracking open.

Fai had since moved to the floor, resting against a small chest in the corner of the room. There was nothing for him to do as he waited on Kurogane to wake. 

Kurogane turned his head toward Fai and blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting slowly from the blurriness they had accommodated in his sleep. He sighed sluggishly through his nose, summoning some strength to speak. "Oi..."

"You're finally awake." Fai said as he tried not to look in any way happy about that. 

"Nn...where are we?" Kurogane murmured softly, voice scratchy with misuse.

"On the new ship. I think Fuuma's set sail as well." Fai informed him, he was in pain which told him soon enough he would regain his legs.

"...Why are you here?" Kurogane questioned no bite in his voice whatsoever. He was merely curious as to why the merman was still here.

"I saved you didn't I?" He countered as he laid back to try and get comfortable. "Without me you would have died, so you owe me now."

"Why did you save me?" Kurogane asked next, eyes glued onto the merman as he reclined on the chest.

"I don't know." He shrugged as he smiled towards the man.

Kurogane frowned deeply, staying silent for a moment. "...So you just wanted me in your debt?" He said, the question sounding more like a comment. He then reached down and pulled the sheets off him sluggishly.

"I told you I didn't know why I helped you. It's unlike my kind; I should have taken you into the depths and ate you." He shrugged thinking that the only reasons they killed humans, aside from being hunted by them was for food and to produce the next generation.

"Yeah, you should've." Kurogane muttered, grunting painfully as he forced himself to sit up. He moved a hand to his stomach, his shirt falling open near his navel to show angry markings all over his torso. "But... I guess I have no choice. I do owe you my life."

Fai smiled at that, thinking the tables had turned for them. "It looks like Kuro-sea won't be able to keep me here any longer."

"I didn't think you'd stay if you let me die." Kurogane said, frowning at the blonde. "But now you'll have to wait until you need me before you can leave."

"Yes, I'm not your cargo anymore. Fuuma invited me to come along so I agreed." He countered, thinking Kurogane couldn't use him anymore.

Kurogane looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, frown quirking slightly. "...That was stupid." He stated bluntly, shifting slightly with a grimace. "Why didn't you just put a curse on me or something instead of joining me?"

"I can't curse you. I'm not a witch." He explained, wondering if all humans were so misguided about the things they knew nothing about.

Kurogane snorted, thinking merfolk were sounding less and less majestic. "Either way, it was still dumb." He said, pulling the blankets off his legs.

"I guess it would be for you." He watched Kurogane try to get up. "Shouldn't you be resting still?"

"I feel stiff. If I don't move now it'll be worse when I eventually do." He said, turning his body to move his legs off the bed. He glanced over to Fai and eyed him a bit, then looked out the window. "How long was I out?"

"Over a day." Blue eyes were fixed on Kurogane as he swished his tail back and forth in discomfort. He was drying out and could feel it over his body.

Kurogane hummed, and then looked back to the merman. He narrowed his eyes while thinking over what had happened, of how his men betrayed him and pirate infiltrated his boat... and of the kiss. He let his eyes sink to the floor and he wanted to bring it up, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"Fuuma left you food. You should eat." Fai suggested as he pointed towards the plate of probably now cold food.

The human looked up to the food, and even seeing it made his stomach ache. He leaned over to grab it and put it in his lap, tiredly dragging his hand up with a piece of fruit to eat it. It made him notice his cuffs still on, and he turned them around to look at them. "...I need to stop by a blacksmith."

"I don't know when the ship will arrive at the next city." Fai told him, thinking he hadn't been outside of this room since Fuuma had brought him.

"Hn, it'll be a while." He said, eating the meat offered despite the frigid temperature. After he choked down the rest of the food, he set the plate beside him on the bed and blurted; "Why did you kiss me?"

"You would have died." He countered. Fai should have known better than to believe Kurogane would forget something like that.

"Thought you said you couldn't do magic?" Red eyes met the pale face expectantly. "If all of what you said is true so far, there was no reason for you to have kissed me."

"I said I couldn't put a curse on you." Fai sighed, thinking human's were too naive. "Why was it that you captured me then if not thinking I was magical?"

"I'm just going off of what you're giving me." Kurogane answered, folding his arms. "So what does a kiss from you do, exactly? Saving lives is too vague."

"It keeps death away. We do not kiss anyone unless we wish to." Fai tried to explain. Mermaids were known for many things and he had been told stories of how humans hunted them for their gifts.

Kurogane sighed lightly, seeming both relieved from the information and actually hopeful. He would somehow need to convince Fai for another kiss, but this time not for himself.

He looked elsewhere, not wanting to reveal any more secrets of his kin to this man just in case he decided to take another.

Kurogane didn't say anything more, however, too busy focusing on getting up. He felt weak and unstable, but he managed to get on his feet without falling over. "I need to talk to that idiot and see where we're going." He muttered, feeling like he at least needed to inform Fai now that he was a crewmember.

It surprised Fai, usually Kurogane would leave without or word or if he felt like talking it was typically a threat. So he nodded dully as the man went to leave.

Kurogane leaned on his hand as he pressed his palm against the wall, hating how he usually felt the pain. He managed to get above deck, looking around for his friend.

Fuuma stood at the ship's wheel, making sure they stayed on course. When he spotted Kurogane emerging from below he waved. "It's good to see you up and about!"

"Nn, it's tiring." Kurogane grumbled, walking up to lean against the railing. He looked out to see where they were, frowning deeply when he saw only sea. "Where're we headed?"

"Since we didn't get to resupply as much as I would have liked we'll be stopping at the first town I spot before going to our final destination." He informed with a grin. "How's your rescuer doing?"

"Drying like sardines." Kurogane growled, not liking having the merman rescuing him being pointed out. He moved a hand to his stomach, grimacing again. "He'll gain his legs soon."

"Odd how he decided to help you, must have looked extra pitiful for him to want to save you." Fuuma joked as he stood on the upper deck of the ship. 

"Don't be jealous." Kurogane said, smirking at the other man. "You and your weird obsessions, I'm surprised you're not off drowning yourself to get him to save you next."

"Ah, it isn't everyday one gets a kiss from one. Many would give up their lives for a proper kiss." He smiled, as he leaned onto the railing of the ship to better look at Kurogane. 

The other bristled and grimaced, looking away to the sea. "...Saw that, huh? Or did you just figure that?" He grumbled, mostly to himself. "I'm not happy about it, but I guess I shouldn't complain since I still have things to do."

"I could guess, you wouldn't have recovered so quickly if he hadn't stepped in." Fuuma explained, amused by Kurogane's discomfort. "Yes, after our next stop we can head straight there."

"As much as a merman can step in." Kurogane snorted, eying the shifting water. "...It's rather clear out. Hopefully the rest of the trip will be like this." He added, folding his arms.

"Maybe, the weather can change quickly out at sea." Fuuma looked up at the clear sky, thinking it was rather nice. "I think I'll go down and pay a visit to Fai, I'm sure he would like company when he's cooped up in your room."

"Go ahead, I'll steer." Kurogane said, walking over to hold the wheel. "Though when he grows his legs back you'll have to show him around the ship."

"I would have fought you for that." Fuuma chuckled as he patted Kurogane's shoulder and jumped down to the lower deck.

Kurogane looked after him with slight skepticism, then turned away to look ahead of them. He recognized certain aspects of the horizon and stars to know which direction they were going, and seeing the moon on the opposite side of them, he sighed lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

~week later~

 

Fai stood out on deck, taking in the site of the busy port city they had come to. It looked much more inviting than the last port they had been to for which Fai was grateful. He had yet to return to the ocean, but for now he was okay with that as he had wanted to explore.

Kurogane stood next to him, watching as they came closer. He turned and looked over his shoulder to Fuuma, who was smiling at them like they had done something funny.

It was strange to be around so many people as Fai was used to the wide open space that the ocean gave him. He was quick to adapt however and was soon looking around curiously.

Kurogane sighed and nudged Fai with his elbow. "C'mon, Blue, let's go." He said, starting to lead the way toward the rest of the city. "Stick close with me so you don't get lost."

Fai subconsciously moved closer to Kurogane, still remembering the last time they had docked somewhere. Fuuma brought up the rear, smiling like always. "He's right, we don't need you getting so lost you'd never find your way back."

Kurogane hummed in agreement to get out of replying fully, guiding them toward the bustling market. "Do you want to pick up stock first or weapons?" He asked Fuuma without looking away from where he was heading.

"Stock, we have enough weapons to do us just in case we need to leave early." He smiled as he looped an arm around Fai's shoulders. "We need food and fresh water first and foremost." 

Kurogane looked over his shoulder to the other two and felt anger suddenly rise in him, but he didn't say anything to oppose it. He snapped his vision around and located where they could get what they needed, ushering Fai and Fuuma in the right direction.

Fuuma smiled still as he pointed out various things to Fai who seemed to not mind the arm around him. After all Fuuma had always been kind to him and he saw no need to push him away.

Kurogane was trying hard not to bristle and bark at them to not be so intimate, but didn't want to get questioned on his motives. He just didn't like the idea of Fuuma getting friendly with his merman; he /would/ hunt him down. Soon they had their arms full of what they needed, Kurogane holding a few barrels of water on his shoulder despite it hurting.

Fuuma had meanwhile gone off with Fai to rent a horse and cart for them to store everything and when they came back they were both sitting together on the cart. Fai, as a merfolk, was curious by nature and loved to gather knowledge and in being in such a different place was exciting for him.

Seeing the blonde so happy now in comparison to seeing him cooped up in his cabin room made him feel both guilty and content. He shook his head and put the water barrels in the back of the cart, sighing lightly. "What next?"

"Weapons? You need your sword sharpened." He explained as Fai looked over towards a stall selling various animals.

"We should just head over to the blacksmith." Kurogane replied, walking around to the front to grab the horse's reins. "We'll get it all taken care of there."

"You know I can drive." Fuuma mused as he noticed Kurogane getting annoyed. "Yes, shouldn’t you be resting anyways?" Fai asked beside him.

"I'm fine." Kurogane said, keeping his other hand in his pocket to not draw attention to his cuffs. Last thing he needed was getting the police on him. "And shut up, idiot, you steer to the left."

"I do no such thing." Fuuma argued good naturedly before he looked at Fai with a smile. "You must be a saint to have been able to stay in the same room with him for so long." Which caused the blonde to laugh softly.

Kurogane grumbled angrily, feeling a vein bust near his temple. He eventually stopped the horse, petting its cheek momentarily before handing the reins to Fuuma. "Stay here or tie him up, do whatever." He said, turning to go into the blacksmith's workshop.

"Such a temper." Fuuma mused as Fai jumped down, wanting to investigate. 

Kurogane opened the door, calling inward to the blacksmith. He paused when he felt Fai bump into his elbow, raising an eyebrow when the smaller looked about curiously. The blacksmith called to Kurogane with a thick Irish accent, the two of them greeting by grabbing each other's forearms in a friendly handshake. "Been a while since you came here, captain." He said, and Kurogane smirked with a nod.

"Looks like you got a bit of steel on you that needs removin'." He smiled good naturedly and patted Kurogane's shoulder to lead him over towards an anvil. Fai stared up at the weapons and chains hanging on the walls as the two talked. 

Kurogane walked passed it, unfazed by the steel around them. He rolled up his sleeves to look at the handcuffs, frowning deeply. "I had a bit of trouble on the docks. They all thought this foreigner here was a mermaid." He said, jerking his head over to Fai. "Greedy soldiers will believe anything if the right person says it."

"Aye, that they will." The blacksmith eyed Fai for a moment before he turned his attention back to Kurogane. He took a seat in front of him and grabbed his tools. 

Kurogane took a seat as well, offering out one wrist to the pirate. He looked over to Fai wandering around, raising an eyebrow again. "Oi, do you know how to use any of these tools?"

"I know how to use daggers." He said absent mindedly, granted he knew how to wield sharp bones as a crude weapon, but the idea was the same.

"Do you want to get any?" Kurogane questioned thought he grunted and flinched when the metal on his skin was messed with. He turned and glared at the blacksmith for being rough, but didn't outwardly complain.

"You actually want me to have weapons?" He asked curiously. He would have thought Kurogane would be worried about him carrying something deadly.

"Don't need something like what happened at the last port happening again, especially if you're going to be traveling with us for a while." Kurogane replied, gritting his teeth as sparks flickered from metal scraping against metal. Soon the handcuff fell off, revealing a rubbed-raw wrist.

"Need to stop by a doctor's to get something for your wrists." The blacksmith suggested as he went to work on the other handcuff. Fai watched for a moment, before his attention was drawn elsewhere. "Hmm...You were the one hurt not me."

"I'm always the one getting hurt, but I bring it on myself." Kurogane snorted, though a grunt left his lips as the sore wrist was manhandled. "If you don't want a weapon, fine, means that's less money I have to spend on you."

"I think I will take some then if Kuro-wave doesn't mind." Fai countered, not wanting to be too ncie to the man.

"Of course." Kurogane sighed, clenching his jaw as metal pushed open metal to let the handcuff groan and fall off. He frowned at the sight of his wrists and would've rubbed them had he not feared that he would cause bleeding. "Thanks. I also need my sword sharpened and the best daggers you have."

"Of course." The blacksmith moved the broken shackles off the anvil and into a crate with other pieces of metal. Fai stared, surprised again at the lack of anger from Kurogane as the blacksmith gathered a bundle of throwing knives. "You'll have to come back later for the sword."

Kurogane snorted, moving to stand while handing over a small pouch of gold. "What? Why's that? Can't you just give me a sharpening stone so I can do it myself?"

"I suppose so, but it'll take you a lot longer to do it with a hand stone." He explained as he was paid. 

"I've got a while before I’ll need it." Kurogane said, thinking sharpening his sword wasn't something he'd get tired of doing. "I'll take one of those too then." He said, delivering another few coins to the Irishman.

The man stuff the coin in his pants pocket before he pulled out a round palm sized stone from another box. "Here ya go. If you need it professionally done you know where to find me." He smiled.

"Right." Kurogane said, giving that rather manly handshake to the blacksmith before turning on his heel. "Stay healthy this time." He said over his shoulder, his hand coming out to nudge Fai toward the door.

Fai stumbled forward and frowned as he was all but pushed out of the shop. "That didn't take long at all." Fuuma mused as he held a hand out for Fai to help the blonde up.

"Yeah, he was rough and got the job done quickly." Kurogane said, waiting until Fai was settled before putting the knives in his lap. He then waved to Fuuma. "Oi, I need to go get ointment for my wrists. You two get some food that'll last."

"Alright, we'll see you back on the ship." Fuuma shook the reigns in his hands lightly as Fai grabbed the bundle of knives before they could fall.

Kurogane moved his hand to his pocket, watching the blonde and Fuuma ride off down the street. He let his eyes linger, then turned and headed toward the medical shops to see what he could find.

~later~

 

Fai was getting proficient with his new weapons and Fuuma helped teach him whenever they had time on deck. Which was often enough save for when there wasn't a storm to fight against. 

Kurogane had grown accustomed to watching them, though his amusement often turned sour as his mind decided to make him think it should be /him/ trying to help Fai. He would usually scowl and storm below deck, going back to sharpening his own weapon. However he brought his sword this time, giving Fuuma a menacing glare as he slowly dragged the stone down his blade.

Fuuma merely smiled when he caught sight of Kurogane watching. "You've improved Fai." He smiled a bit wider as the blonde was practicing throwing his knives at a crate they had set up for him. "Thank you." Fai smiled in return, enjoying the other's company. 

Kurogane's eyebrow quirked and he was tempted to toss his stone at Fuuma's smug smile, but decided not to make enough food for him since he was on cooking duty. He sheathed his sword and stood up, deciding that he should get on that. Better than making himself angry over things he shouldn't have to worry about.

"Ah, your throwing is still a little off." Fuuma stepped up behind Fai and took his throwing hand in his own. He began moving the blonde's arm slowly in the motion he needed to use. "Like this."

Kurogane bristled angrily, very close to storming over to go smack Fuuma away from the blonde. He clamped his teeth down on his tongue though and turned his heel, viciously storming down the steps to the kitchen area.

It wasn't until Kurogane had nearly finished dinner that the other two stopped their training for the day and ventured down into the ship's kitchen.

Kurogane was brooding by the pot, angrily musing over why he was angry over Fuuma getting so close to Fai, finding no reason other than he was jealous that the merman would rather learn from Fuuma than himself. That only served to piss him off more, but he still managed to serve the other two properly, yet silently.

"We're having soup again? Maybe I should catch some fish soon..." Fai frowned lightly as he stirred the contents of his bowl. He missed meals of shell fish and octopus.

"Don't be picky." Kurogane scolded lightly, more bite in his tone than intentional. "You should've been catching fish instead of practicing if you were sick of eating soup."

"I didn't know Kuro-bark was going to make it again." He argued as Fuuma sat beside the blonde and grabbed a bowl for himself.

"You're at sea; you're going to get the same meal at least five times in a row." Kurogane growled, serving up a bowl for himself too. He didn't feel like eating it but would force himself if he had to.

"Maybe Fai can go out; he would have better luck at catching something than we would with just fishing rods." Fai smiled, eating anyways. Things were much better now that he wasn't being helped captive, but there were stills times when he looked out to the water and remembered his family.

"If he wants to go through the pain of getting legs again, be my guest." Kurogane said coldly around his spoon, not looking at either man. He swallowed roughly and scraped the bottom of his bowl with his spoon.

"No need to be vile about it Fai was just offering to help." Fuuma scolded lightly as they all ate in relative peace.

"You were the one to suggest it." Kurogane grumbled to Fuuma, serving himself another bowlful of soup to eat.

They ate with each of them bickering at the other periodically. Fai eventually excused himself, going to Kurogane's room where he still stayed, but now at least he had a small makeshift bed to sleep on instead of the floor.

Kurogane watched him go, then turned back to pick up his bowl with Fai's. He paused when he saw the look Fuuma was giving him, frowning deeply. "What're you staring at?"

"Just watching you staring at Fai." He smirked knowingly as he propped his chin up against his palm.

Kurogane bristled again and glared at Fuuma outright. "What's wrong with looking at him? I'm looking at you now; do you have a problem with that?"

"Ah, but you don't look at us the same way." Fuuma replied. "Really if you're that attached to him you should do something about it."

Kurogane gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you even talking about? He's a /merman/. I'm looking at him different because he's not/human/,:

Fuuma sighed as he got up and put his bowl away. "You're the most frustrating person I've ever met. The sooner you admit you like him, the better off you'll feel Kurogane." He grinned as he headed out.

Kurogane would've thrown his bowl at him had they not had limited dishware, and he snarled after him instead. He glanced to where Fai had sat, frowning to himself. He didn't like him at all.

Fuuma nearly laughed when he walked back up and to the deck, thinking Kurogane was easy to read once you got to know him.

Kurogane cleaned up the kitchen soon enough and then walked out, stomping through the hallways to go back to his room to put his sword away. He opened the door and intruded without saying anything, walking over to his bed to set the blade down.

Fai jumped, startled from Kurogane's entrance. When he saw the other looked to be in a foul mood he sighed. Thinking Kurogane must have had an argument with Fuuma. Deciding to go to sleep, Fai removed his shirt, he still found clothes strange and itching, but wore then none the less.

Kurogane stared over his shoulder at the blonde's back, unconsciously thinking all that fair, untainted skin was beautiful and he couldn't rip his eyes from it. He clicked his tongue and turned away, deciding he might as well call it a night too since it was getting late. He paused however, his thoughts tormenting him a bit saying that he should at least mull over his feelings toward Fai before getting nightmares.

Fai stretched his arms out above his head. It was still light out, but soon it would be too dark to see except by lamp light. Typically Fuuma and Kurogane took turns on watch, making sure they stayed on course and that no one came near them. Settling down amongst the sheets he had, Fai curled in on himself to sleep.

Kurogane stood off to the side, keeping his eyes on the smaller man as he curled around the cotton the dark haired man provided for him. He sat on his bed and mulled over his feelings a bit, watching the blonde slowly slip into slumber. If he was actually asleep or not, Kurogane was unsure.

Fai was dozing, nearly asleep as he wrapped himself in the blankets he had managed to gather for himself.

Kurogane gritted his teeth, hating Fuuma more and more. Eventually he found his feet, walking rather soundlessly over to Fai. He moved his hands to his pockets and hovered nearby, watching the blonde settle down. He was beautiful, of course, was the first to oppose him and tease him and live, and when he smiled... his expression softened; his chest hurt and he knew why, and was not happy about it.

In the back of his mind Fai could feel someone close by, but he was too far gone to realize who it was as his breathing slowed.

Kurogane reached down then, moving Fai's head slightly to look at him head on. He didn't want to think anymore, and probably should have, and he leaned down to press his lips gently against the merman's.

Fai's body tensed as a soft sound left his lips, only muffled by Kurogane mouth on his own. He began to stir and it took only moments later before he was awake and staring in shock at the man. 

Kurogane pulled away after a moment, looking down to Fai again to see wide crystal eyes. Shit. He frowned deeply, thinking quickly to cover up his thoughtless act. "Now we're even."

"Even?" He asked, sounding tired. "You mean for saving you?"

"For kissing me." Kurogane replied, standing straight to turn away. "Go back to sleep." He said, waiting a hand over his shoulder so he could get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Why kiss me...?" Fai asked as confusion settled over him. It was unlike Kurogane to be gentle and secretive.

"Shut up, I already told you." Kurogane growled, otherwise unsure how to answer the blonde. He paused and glanced over his shoulder, giving the other a slightly angry leer. "Or are you just upset that it wasn't the other guy kissing you in your sleep?"

"Fuuma?" Fai sat up then and looked at Kurogane curiously. "I...he is nice and all, but I don't want to kiss him."

"Could've fooled me." Kurogane grumbled, feeling anger spark again over having seen the two together.

"You're envious?" Asked Fai again. 

Kurogane bristled and felt his throat tighten; busted. He sighed however, turning away. "Why would I be envious of him? I have no reason to be."

"Then why would it matter if I were to kiss Fuuma?" Fai wanted to know what Kurogane was thinking.

"I never said it would." Kurogane growled lowly while fisting his hands in his pockets. "Just go back to sleep already. S'not like there's anything to do about it now."

"Things are different you know...between us. My people don't kiss just anyone, we only kiss those we wish to live." He smiled faintly at his own words. "But for you it's a sign of affection. You shouldn't worry anyways, there's nothing between me and him."

Kurogane paused and looked over his shoulder, looking somewhat calmed after Fai spoke. "...You only kissed me so I could owe you. You're not doing much to make me respect your kind."

"I kissed you to breathe life back into you." Fai admitted.

"What for?" Kurogane questioned with a bite, his temper slowly burning up due to mixed emotions and the two of them beating around the bush.

"I couldn't let you drown..." Fai still wasn't sure why he had saved Kurogane when the man had taken him away from everything he had known, but then he remembered Kurogane's confession about his mother.

"Why dammit?" Kurogane asked harshly, turning to face the blonde. "Why was me living so damn important to you after I kidnapped you for my own selfish wish? You keep going on even after I say it was to owe you, so that's not all there is to it."

"You were talking when I dragged you up on shore and I couldn't let you die, I did it without thinking." He explained with a sigh, looking down to at his hands.

Kurogane frowned lowly, fists clenched at his sides. He didn't feel like pursuing this anymore, nor did he want to argue. He turned away, taking a few steps to the door.

"Does...did you kissing me mean you were wanting to lie with me?" He asked, not sure what the proper word was for humans.

Kurogane stopped dead by the door, hand hovering right over the doorknob. He stared at the wood for a bit, gritting his teeth to the point his head hurt. Fuck this. He had everything to lose and everything to gain, and he certainly wasn't going to compromise and beat around the bush again. He turned and looked at the merman once more, stoic as ever. "Yes."

"Why?" Fai looked up at him. For his kind having sex with a human was something almost unheard of. Sure they sometimes took their victims and used them to reproduce, but never did they let one live. And it didn't help that humans were always after them for their beauty and would no doubt take advantage of their abilities in such a way. 

Kurogane's brow wrinkled, not liking that he had to explain himself. "I have my reasons." He said, puffing up without thinking. "You're better looking than any human I've met, tease like a bitch and lead me on, and on top of that you're someone who doesn't give a damn about anything else unless it benefits you." He clicked his tongue. "That good enough for you?"

"Such strange compliments from Kuro-ship." Fai mused. Kurogane always did have an almost charming way of talking, at least when it wasn't insults or threats.

"You asked for them." Kurogane snorted, closing his eyes while his head tilted elsewhere. "I'm not expecting anything to come from it though, so forget it."

"You don't know what I'll say." Fai argued as he frowned at Kurogane. "It's just that it isn't something we do with just anyone and humans are always trying to catch us for our voices, or tears, or bodies." He just wasn't sure where Kurogane's intentions lied.

"Of course." Kurogane said, turning to face Fai again. Deciding they wouldn't get anything done soon, but no arguing, he moved to sit back on his bed. "We humans are really pathetic when it comes to getting what we want, so we automatically seek other unnatural ways to do so. Getting immortality when we don't deserve it is one thing we seek from merfolk. It's just a natural thought."

"Humans are greedy, they fear for good reason what lurks in the depths of the world, but there are a few who are kind and don't wish to harm us for gain." He offered even if he knew Kurogane was really neither. He knew of tales of various beasts and creatures that hid from humans for good reason and Fai's kin were the same.

Kurogane leaned forward on his elbows, looking elsewhere. "We take risks to get what we want; it's what makes us human." He said lowly, voice rather even and gentle. "I'm fine with admitting I'm not one of the best. Hell, I'm a greedy son of a bitch." He said with a shrug. "I make mistakes; I'm flawed, oh well. Nothing to even really think about."

"At least you're an honest man." Fai got out of his makeshift bed then and walked the short space between them to stand in front of Kurogane. "I have to admit I'm curious. You're such a confusing human and it's in my nature to want to figure you out."

Kurogane looked up to him, sitting up so his forehead wouldn't be touching Fai's navel. "I almost don't want to ask about that." He muttered, eyeing the smaller man's expression.

"I don't think my abilities work as a human, but I'm not sure. So if you want me for more than what my body can give you I think I might be interested in seeing what you have planned." Fai said as he looked down at Kurogane, his eyes narrowed as he warred with his own thoughts and feelings.

The sailor blinked and met the other's vision steadily with a frown. He weighed his options, and then decided he was too far in to back out now. "I'll take what you're willing to give, but no more than that." He'd contradicted himself so much from when he first met the merman, but things had obviously changed from then. He stood by his statement and held steadfast for Fai's answer.

"Then shall we test the waters?" He smiled as he asked, wondering just what would happen now.

Kurogane quirked an eyebrow, a smirk unintentionally curling the corner of his lips. "If that's what you want." He said, reaching up to take Fai's hand to pull him closer.

Fai took a step closer and was able to feel the heat pouring off Kurogane in waves. It made him shudder and wonder just what he had agreed to.

The taller man pulled the merman in disguise to sit with him on the bed, staring at him momentarily before lifting a hand to pull the other closer so they could share another kiss.

Fai closed his eyes and tilted his head just so in order to reciprocate the kiss. It was odd kissing Kurogane, when he wasn't panicked and the other wasn't near death.

Kurogane found this rather enjoyable, closing his eyes to absorb the feeling of Fai's lips against his. He felt anger spike after a moment though, thinking Fuuma would brag about this if he ever found out. Damn bastard.

Relaxing, Fai let himself get used to and eventually like kissing the man beside him. He wondered though how this would change things between them as Kurogane still wanted to use him and there was always the debt Kurogane now owed him.

Kurogane pulled away after a moment, though he only separated from the blonde by an inch. He looked at the other steadily in silence, watching him like a hawk for his reaction, and then kissed him again, warmly and sensually.

Fai had barely anytime to react to the separation before Kurogane was on him again. He gasped at the force the other used as he began to feel interest stir inside himself.

The gasp sent prickles all over Kurogane's skin and he instantly wanted to investigate to see what he could do to hear that noise again. His hands were forced to stay still on the blanket, but his mouth started adventuring, mouth parting to lick velvet lips.

This was different, was the only thing the blonde could think of now before he moved his hands up to grip Kurogane's shirt. 

Kurogane slipped his way inside Fai's mouth and went exploring, his arm subconsciously coming to wrap around the blonde's back in an attempt to pull him close.

Fai joined slowly getting used to this new way of kissing. Kurogane was good, though he shouldn't have expected less from him.

Kurogane couldn't help but smirk into the kiss, admiring Fai's enthusiasm. He soon had the other participating instead of just receiving, and it was getting him more excited than he'd been in a long time.

Eventually Fai had to pull away for air. He was blushing faintly as he discovered Kurogane was practically holding him. "You're a better kisser than I thought." He admitted, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Kurogane snorted, raising an eyebrow. "What, just 'cause I'm rough with everything else you thought I'd be a brute with this too?"

"Hmm...A little I suppose." He smiled, liking this side of Kurogane.

Said man stared at the smile, and then lifted his free hand to stroke his thumb against glistening lips. "You should smile more often. It suits you better."

"Maybe I can work something out." Fai said then. He could see himself staying just a little longer on this ship if it meant they could be like this, peaceful and not at odds with each other.

Kurogane smirked at the reply, leaning forward again to give the smaller a shorter peck of a kiss. "Maybe? Don't be so halfhearted."

"I can't promise anything." Kurogane was acting almost uncharacteristically sweet and Fai wasn't sure how to handle it yet, but he kept smiling. "Was that all you wanted? A kiss?"

"I told you, I'm taking what you're offering." Kurogane said, eyes meeting blue crystals on Fai's face. "Tell me what you want and I'll oblige you."

"Whatever you want, I'm okay with anything." He explained thinking that Kurogane wanted to sleep with him and while he wasn't one hundred percent sure if he wanted it or not, he did want to try it.

Kurogane snorted again, shaking his head. "Honestly, you're the most troubling person I've ever had to deal with." He said, pulling the blonde closer to kiss him deeply again.

Fai wasn't sure what exactly Kurogane was referring to but as he was kissed again he didn't want to pull away so he could ask.

The dark haired man decided vertical was not how he wanted to be anymore, so he finished this kiss and then pulled away to separate from the blonde. "Lay down."

With a curious look he pulled away and complied. "I guess this is more comfortable then?" Fai asked as he settled on the small bed.

"You'll see." Kurogane replied, kicking off his boots before crawling on his hands and knees to hover above Fai. His elbows bent to allow him to dip and kiss the smaller again, slow and softly as he recalled the last time he'd done this with anyone.

It was nice kissing Kurogane. Fai sighed pleasantly as he reached up to rest both hands on the other's shoulders. He knew things like this were different between their kinds, but how exactly he wasn't sure/ The only solace though was that it seemed Kurogane knew what he was doing.

Kurogane pressed down harder, encouraged by the compliance Fai was giving him. He leaned all his weight on one hand while the other was freed up to press against the smaller man's waist, grabbing a fistful of shirt to tug it upward.

Fai was glad when he was stripped bare as he still didn't like wearing clothes, they were too itchy and troublesome for his tastes. His body was different as it was and while he knew what sex was and such, it was another matter when most of your body was drastically different than what you were used to.

Kurogane finally pulled away from the other's bruising lips, looking down to the pale face momentarily before lowering himself. His mouth met the other's jaw line and neck, trailing licks and bites down the other's soft, untainted skin.

His skin tingled in excitement as sparks of arousal shot down his spine. It felt good and Fai panted softly as he let Kurogane do as he wished.

Kurogane went down further, his mouth latching onto Fai's collarbone while his fingers slid up the other's side and landed against the pink nipple, fingering the soft skin delicately.

Fai gasped and arched underneath Kurogane, not knowing what to do. This was definitely different than how his own kind did things. "Kuro-sword..." He bit his lip and tried not to move too much underneath the other, afraid Kurogane would stop.

The taller man did anyway, only he smirked at the merman. "Oi, don't hold back from doing things. If you don't react then I won't know what to do." He said, pinching the soft skin between his fingers to elicit a reaction.

Moaning Fai looked up at him with lidded eyes. "I don't know how humans...do this. You'll have to show me."

"I had planned to." Kurogane replied, leaning down to kiss the reddening cheek. He lowered himself again, one hand directing Fai's arms around his shoulders, the other continuing to manipulate soft skin. His tongue and teeth joined the fray, hand sliding down to hook around the bony hip.

His skin felt on fire as he began to sweat underneath Kurogane. He was hot and squirmed underneath the human with each and every touch he was given. His hips rolled upwards, arousal brushing against Kurogane's stomach.

Kurogane growled lowly in approval, finding satisfaction from the hot skin brushing against his clothing. He teased the smaller a few more times before his mouth kissed the valley of Fai's chest, hands gliding down to part thin legs widely. His fingers then danced lower, wrapping naturally around Fai's rather hard length.

Fai cried out, his arms tightening around Kurogane as he tried to move his hips. Heat pooled in his stomach and the blonde could feel it building with every stroke of Kurogane's hand.

The sailor lifted himself up slightly to mesh his mouth against those wide open lips, kissing the blonde deeply and hungrily. The noises coming from the merman were driving him wild, and if he had heard Fai sing this way out in that cove, he would've definitely drowned for him.

He wanted something, anything that Kurogane was willing to give him. Fai kissed back aggressively, glad for once he didn't have his fangs and claws as Kurogane surely would have been injured by now.

Kurogane pressed harder down into Fai again, wanting friction and heat and just Fai. He felt hot in his clothing and didn't want to wear them anymore, but at the same time didn't want to pull away from pleasuring the blonde beauty.

Fai moaned slowly when he felt Kurogane's erection brush against his own before he was pushing against the man. He wanted the man naked as well, wanted to feel his skin on his own.

Kurogane felt the eagerness in Fai's movements and had to rip away, tired of his shirt since it made him sweat and irritated. His clothing was soon wherever Fai's had landed, shirt and pants gone so he could lay naked with the merman.

Fai had never found anything really interesting with the human form before. It was awkward looking and couldn't do much of anything, especially in the water, but as he stared at Kurogane he could honestly say the man was attractive. 

Kurogane stared back down to the blue eyed man and noticed the look he was being given. He cleared his throat, leaning down to kiss Fai briefly. "What is it?" He murmured, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." Fai smiled, face flushed and hair sticking to his cheeks.

Kurogane snorted and gave a soft laugh, feeling rather lighthearted with the seaman. He gave him another deep kiss, thinking he knew how the smaller felt. His hips brushed against Fai's, a low growl leaving his lips when he felt friction between their two lengths.

His face contorted in pleasure as a low keening cry left his throat. Fai rocked his hips upwards as well and groaned while he held onto Kurogane.

Said man arched his back, shuddering as Fai's rough press upward sent another jolt down his spine. It was so good, but not nearly good enough. He rubbed against Fai a few more times, hand sliding down to clutch Fai's rear, pulling him up for more.

Subconsciously Fai hooked a leg over Kurogane drawing them almost flush against each other as their bodies moved in sync together.

Kurogane moved to rest his forehead against Fai's shoulder, feeling like there should be more but at the same time not wanting to pull away to experiment. He muttered a mute curse against Fai's skin, in love with the way he moved.

"Aahh...Kuro-hah..." It was too much for him to handle, Kurogane touching him as they rocked together. Fai finally arched upwards; body going taught as he had too much and came between their pressed bodies.

Kurogane let his mind go blank from watching Fai, breathless and erotic and /gods/. He continued to rock against the now stiffening body, slippery and so close, and soon he gave a curt groan as he released his seed between them as well. He shuddered roughly and coiled above Fai, panting against pale skin.

Fai's chest heaved as he tried to fill his lungs with air. Above him he watched Kurogane was half lidded eyes, unable to talk.

The human had his eyes closed, slowly regaining his mind to try and think coherently. He remembered their current position and pulled away to lie next to the merman instead, resting on his back while slowly getting casual breathing back.

After a few minutes Fai wiped his hair from his face and turned his head to the side to look at Kurogane. "That was...different than I expected. Good, but different."

Kurogane hummed, still not opening his eyes. "Same." He murmured while reaching under Fai to pull his rather boneless form closer. "Good, but different."

Grinning, he looked at Kurogane as he let a hand sprawl over his chest. "Have you never done this before?"

"Not with another man." Kurogane admitted bluntly, eyes cracking to look down at Fai. "And definitely not with a merman."

"I wouldn't have thought so." Fai replied as he settled down with Kurogane. "Though I suppose you do have some experience."

Kurogane hummed in agreement, his hand settling on Fai's shoulder while the other went behind his head. "It's nothing compared to tonight." He said without thinking.

"So much flattery today, I'm beginning to wonder if you have a fever." Fai joked, feeling more comfortable than he had in awhile.

Kurogane stiffened from realizing what he had said, then grumbled incoherently. "It's late, so shut up and get some sleep." He said, huffing lightly.

"Bossy." He mused, despite settling in for sleep. He knew he might feel awkward tomorrow, but tonight he would enjoy himself.

Kurogane smirked lightly and tilted his head slightly to plant a kiss against the other's blonde hair. He gave him a gentle, soft nuzzle that was barely noticeable before falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

~week later~

 

Fai panted as he clutched at the bed sheets. Ever since he had accepted Kurogane's feelings whenever they were alone in his cabin, they usually ended up sleeping together and now was no exception. 

Kurogane had not spoken of their intimacy out loud, but Fuuma was smart enough to tell that the two of them were pleasant together. The captain was currently trailing kisses down the lower half of Fai's stomach, exploring familiar yet untouched skin.

They were already both unclothed and Fai watched as Kurogane slowly went lower and lower. His breath hitched as lips pressed against his belly button and sent a shock of pleasure down his spine.

Kurogane's hands were wandering frivolously, finding spots on Fai to touch. He pulled Fai's legs apart, lips grazing downward to bite the sensitive skin of Fai's hipbone.

He was already covered in a few still red marks that had been left by Kurogane's teeth and mouth and gasped when he felt canines scrap along the skin there.

Kurogane glanced upwards and smirked at Fai's expression, his hand sliding downward once more to wrap around the merman's erection.

"Kuro-wave..." Fai sighed breathlessly as his hips jerked upwards.

The sailor smirked a bit wider and moved his mouth to join his hand curiously, licking the tip of Fai's member.

Reaching a hand up, he threaded it through dark locks. Kurogane's tongue was warm and it heavenly as he groaned lowly.

Kurogane let it all sink in as encouragement and soon wrapped his lips around the heated skin, fingers going to spread the other's legs wider.

Fai tilted his head up as his knuckles went white around the sheets. It was wonderful, having Kurogane sucking him. "I want you now." He said, barely audible as he tried to control himself. 

Kurogane hummed, the low rumble vibrating against his tongue. He pulled away and wiped his lip, staring down at the writhing body below him. "Hn. You're needy." He said smugly, leaning down to kiss him.

Fai pouted at the loss of contact. "Your fault." He grinned as his arms snaked around Kurogane's shoulders.

The dark haired man chuckled lowly, then slid a hand between them, finger finding the merman's entrance they'd both found out early on in their growing relationship.

It had been painful and awkward the first time, but they had pressed on and eventually both found it was more than enjoyable. Fai by now knew what to expect and spread his legs wide to accommodate Kurogane.

Said man kissed Fai deeply and slowly, moving his finger to press inward to stretch him. He slowly entered his finger, beginning to pump the blonde.

Fai moaned, the sound muffled by Kurogane. Rolling his hips, he quickly grew adjusted to Kurogane ministrations and wanted more.

Able to tell this from Fai, Kurogane added a second finger soon enough. This wasn't enough for the blonde either, so he chuckled and pulled his hand away from the smaller. "I'm guessing you're ready for me now."

"More than ready." He replied as he laid back on the bed flushed and wanting.

"Good." Kurogane growled next, hooking Fai's legs into place before guiding himself to press against Fai's entrance. He groaned as he pushed inward, the merman's muscles tight as ever.

There was pain and he knew it would last a good while before his body relaxed enough for Kurogane to move. However, Fai knew how much pleasure could come out of this as well.

Kurogane paused like always to let Fai adjust, leaning down to spread kisses about Fai's neck and jaw. He slowly made his way to the kiss-bruised lips, delving his tongue into the smaller man's mouth.

Whimpering softly, Fai closed his eyes and let himself relax. Since they had been sleeping together, things had been better between them. Kurogane had seemed to almost mellow out and Fai wondered a few times if it was because of frustration he had been so violent before.

The dark haired man waited until he felt Fai wiggle to test the waters. The smaller didn't need to say anything, considering he knew what that meant. He sat up again and grasped Fai's hip, holding him steady so he could pull out and push back in.

Kurogane started slow and Fai groaned softly as he tilted his head back and into the pillow underneath him. It was still uncomfortable, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

Kurogane wanted to watch him forever, gritting his teeth from the arousing sight before him. He gave the smaller a rhythm he could deal with but found it excruciating for himself.

It took awhile, but eventually Fai began moving with Kurogane. His heart raced as he lifted his hips up to meet Kurogane's thrusts. It was all so overwhelming, as it always was when they did this.

The captain lowered his head and closed his eyes, waves of pleasure crashing down on his body with each thrust. He began to go faster and harder, knowing in doing so he would make Fai get noisy.

The small bed creaked in protest as Kurogane began moving in earnest. Fai clutched at him, his nails scraping along sweat dampened skin. "Hnn...ah...Kuro..."

The taller smirked with opened lips, always loving it when the blonde would say his name. He lifted thin legs away from his body a bit more, spreading Fai wider so he could pound in deeper.

Gasping, Fai's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as Kurogane's arousal brushed the spot inside him that sent shivers through his body. "T-there..." 

Kurogane grunted in recognition, pressing harder into Fai to focus on grinding against that special spot inside the smaller. He gritted his teeth, starting to feel extremely close to the edge.

He mewled and arched as spots of white danced underneath his eyelids with each thrust inside him. Fai could barely take it anymore as he tried to cause as much friction as possible.

The dark haired man panted against pale skin while his hand aggressively shot down to grasp Fai's member, giving the pleading length a harsh squeeze while he grinded hard into the other's body. He was so close it was starting to hurt.

Fai cried out loudly, finally coming in between their pressed bodies. It had been too much for his already sensitive body to take.

Kurogane needed only that, spilling into Fai almost simultaneously. His groan was drowned out by Fai's piercing yell, the two of them stilling as their bodies uncoiled from the tight binds of pleasure.

He was reeling as he settled against cool sheets. A reddened cheek rested against the pillow, reveling in the coolness of it against his burning flesh.

Kurogane was draped like a heavy blanket overtop the sweaty blonde and refused to move. He had a hard time catching his breath and could hardly think of anything except how fantastic Fai was to lay with.

Fai felt much the same way, thinking just how good it felt afterwards to just bask in the afterglow. "Kuro-swim was very good." He purred as he let his fingers trace over muscles.

"You always say that." Kurogane said, smirking smugly. It was definitely a good thing to hear that. "You wanting to nap now or go eat something?" He questioned lazily, not moving from his spot over and in Fai.

"Do we still have some fish left?" He asked, nearly dozing.

"Should." Kurogane replied, tilting his head to the side to give slow, gentle kisses to whatever skin that he could reach.

Kurogane worked his way up to Fai's mouth, pressing their lips together. He enjoyed being with the smaller like this, and whenever they were alone in his cabin, door shut and locked, he had no regrets or ties or worries of the outside world. It was just the two of them. He pulled away, looking down to the merman to simply stare at him in adoration.

If Fai had been told he would be here, as a human, lying with another human, he would have thought it impossible. Now though he was glad things had played out the way they did.

Kurogane smirked lightly from Fai's expression, leaning down to kiss his lips briefly. "I'll get you your fish." He muttered, pulling out of the smaller body with a shudder so he could get dressed

Fai winced when they separated and already he could feel Kurogane's seed coming out of him. "Kuro-pus is so nice." He teased as he closed his legs and rolled onto his side.

Kurogane snorted, wiping himself off before pulling on his pants. "That is not what you said this morning." He stated as he picked up his discarded belt to loop it through the holes. Tightening that and then pulling on his shirt, he deemed himself dressed enough to leave their room.

"This morning you were considerably less nice." Fai answered as he buried himself into the blankets. 

"I had that asshole to deal with." Kurogane said while walking over to the door. "Don't fall asleep; otherwise I'll dump your fish out."

"And I'll go jump off the ship and have you carry me back up." He argued, knowing Kurogane wouldn't like the wait for him to transform again.

Kurogane shook his head and opened the door, going out to the kitchen area to gather food for them both. 

Fai relaxed, wrapping himself in blankets as he began dozing. He was always so drained after a round with Kurogane.

 

~Later~

 

Kurogane looked out to the landmass foggily sitting on the horizon in the early morning. He frowned as he watched through the missed as they slowly approached, knowing it was still a while away. Even so, being this close meant a lot of things. Asking Fai for his help, healing his mother, and then watching Fai go. It was the worst and best feelings mixed together and it made him slightly nauseous.

Fuuma climbed down from the crow's nest then as he watched Kurogane. "Looks like we finally made it." He smiled softly as he had an idea of what the other was thinking.

"Yeah." Kurogane replied, unmoving at the front of the ship. "We'll be there by afternoon at least." He swallowed the dryness out of his mouth and looked over to Fuuma, frowning deeply. "Are you going to stay on the ship or head into town once we arrive?"

"I'll hire someone to watch it then look around. We've been at sea too long." He said as he looked out at the island they were fast approaching.

"How long do you want to stay?" Kurogane questioned, looking back to the land through the gray waters. He was beginning to wonder just how long the fog would last and was almost afraid to question how his mother was doing.

"It doesn't matter to me, but at least a few days" He replied as he moved to lean against the ship's railing.

"I was thinking a week." Kurogane replied, knowing that would be plenty of time to tell his parent about everything that'd happened at sea and if all went well, he could say goodbye to his mother in better health.

"Hmm...You should go down and check on Fai in the kitchen and tell him the news." Fuuma wondered how things would play out, thinking he might be able to tease Kurogane for a good while if it went well.

Kurogane hummed, saying no more as he pulled away from the railing to walk across the noisy planks toward the door. He walked to the lower decks and to his room, knocking lightly before opening it. "Oi, you awake?"

Kurogane hummed, saying no more as he pulled away from the railing to walk across the noisy planks toward the door. He walked to the lower decks and to the kitchen, barging in to look around for Fai. "Oi."

Fai turned and smiled at Kurogane. He had taken up to helping around the ship, usually it consisted of catching fish for them, but he had begun cooking as well. He was currently preparing an early lunch for the three of them. "What is it?"

Kurogane frowned and walked in, hands in his pockets. "We're going to be arriving soon at our destination." He said, looking at the other's meal he was making.

Fai paused momentarily before he went about cooking once more. "You never explained exactly why you had to catch a mermaid."

"I asked you for your help when we first met." Kurogane stated, walking up closer to the merman. "I want to know what a mermaid does to make a human immortal." He looked away, frowning deeply. "A kiss would be fine, but I doubt you'd want to kiss her."

"...A kiss wouldn't make you immortal." He frowned, suddenly reminded of why he had disliked Kurogane so and even still held a grudge against him.

"But it would save a life." Kurogane said, still not looking at Fai. He paused before sighing, finally bringing red to blue. "My mother is dying. She's been ill for a long time. I was searching for mermaids since I heard rumors they could help her. Everything else I've tried has failed... I don't even know what condition she's in right now."

"You could have told me that from the beginning." Fai looked down, contemplating his options. He couldn't just turn Kurogane down, but at the same time he knew the man wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Like you would've listened in the beginning." Kurogane snorted, folding his arms. "I wasn't your lover in the beginning, so you probably would've wished worse on her in spite."

"You make me sound heartless, but then you gave me no other reason not to be. Killing my family and kidnapping me." They were treading on dangerous ground and Fai tried not to get angry.

"I know." Kurogane said, voice remaining calm and even despite talking about the time they were at odds. "But you said yourself we humans were greedy and would take any means we could to get what we want. I wanted to save my mother; I could've cared less about the means to do so, even if I die myself in the process."

"So are you asking me or telling me to help?" Kurogane had already taken so much from him already and while Fai felt the need to help, he wanted to see just what the other's answer would be.

Kurogane frowned lightly, weighing his options. He had a lot of problems to deal with, and a lot of things that made him upset and angry, but this was his lover. "I'm asking you." He said finally, reaching out to grasp Fai's hand to his chest. "I can't do anything to save her, so I'm asking you to help her."

"I won't make her immortal...but I can try and help her live." He said as he looked up at Kurogane. Unsure of himself now, he wondered just how things would go now that he had agreed and that after he had helped, Kurogane would have no need of him anymore.

The taller man was apparently not expecting that answer, ready to tell Fai what he'd do if he said no and awaiting an awkward feeling of heartbreak. He tugged the blonde forward into his embrace, pressing his nose against the pale neck with a murmured 'thank you'.

Fai pulled away after a few seconds. "When will we be arriving?" He asked as he went back to preparing their meal.

"This afternoon." Kurogane said, stepping back some before turning. "We can already see the island from here."

"You may have to bring her to the shore...I'm not sure if my abilities work when I'm in this form or not." Fai told him as he gathered plates while thinking over what to do. 

Kurogane hesitated and hummed, frowning lightly. He would ask about what they would do after his use for Fai was done. He certainly didn't feel like it was time to say goodbye.

"Go and get Fuuma, lunch is ready." He grinned softly, his mind elsewhere.

Kurogane obeyed without a word, heading up deck. He felt surprisingly upset over the idea of going home when half a year ago he had been triumphant and excited at the prospect of fulfilling his promise.

 

~later~

 

Fai looked at the sleepy town as he stepped foot on the ground. He wasn't sure where he was being taken as Fuuma had volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on the ship. It looked nice and peaceful and not nearly as busy as the cities they had been to.

Kurogane had moved a hand behind Fai's back to guide him after they had walked inward of the city, Kurogane seeming to know his way around. He eventually moved his hand around Fai's waist, walking through the near barren streets to the small houses outside the small town. He paused at the walkway of a particularly small house, staring at it almost scornfully.

It was quaint, though Fai hadn't really seen much in the way of homes in the port cities they had travelled through. "Is this your home?"

Kurogane sighed through his nose, nodding. "At least, this is the home I grew up in." He said, reaching down to open the rickety fence door. He then led Fai through the cobblestone walkway toward the door, setting down his pack to then knock on the door.

Fai looked around at the small garden of flowers as they waited. It wasn't long though when the door opened and when he looked up he could have sworn he was seeing double. "You finally came back." The older man smiled as he reached to pat Kurogane's shoulders. "We had expected you back sooner."

Kurogane didn't smile. "I've returned." He said in greeting, and then turned to look down to Fai. "This is my friend who's come to help." He turned to look back to the man, stomach twisting as he asked the question he'd been dreading to ask. "Is mother...?"

"She has bad days and good days. I've kept her on bed rest though." He stepped aside after nodding in acknowledgment to Fai. Fai let himself be lead inside the house, looking at the small dwelling as he became nervous.

Kurogane moved his bag to the table, shrugging off his coat to set it on the old wooden chair. He looked around a bit, and then turned to Fai. "Wait here a sec." He said, glancing to the older man. "By the way, this man is my father. It's why we look so damn alike." He muttered in passing, heading down the hallway to a group of doors.

Fai stood feeling anxious at being left alone. "I suppose he never even mentioned he had a father. Though I must say you don't look like a doctor." He smiled good naturedly and Fai at least felt a little better. "I'm not really a doctor, but I should be able to help."

Kurogane opened the door to his mother's room, looking inward to the woman lying on the bed. He walked over to her and sat down in the chair appropriately next to her, reaching down to take her clammy hand.

She smiled tiredly and one wouldn't be able to tell she were sick except for the shadows under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. "I was so worried when we didn't get any kind of sign from you."

"I've returned whole." Kurogane said in reassurance, squeezing her hand lightly. "How are you feeling? You don't look any better than you did when I left a year ago."

"You and your father always worry." She tightened her hand around her sons. "I've been resting more and the doctor here says I'm stable."

Kurogane sighed softly in relief, looking down to their coupled hands. He frowned deeply to himself over what he had asked Fai and felt very tormented over actually going and getting him. It just meant they'd have to part ways soon.

"I'm glad you're home." She told him suddenly as both her and her husband had missed their only child, especially when they didn't know how he was doing.

Kurogane looked back up to her and couldn't help the soft smile from spreading across his lips. "It's good to see you again." He said, moving to set her hand down. "Mother, do you remember when I told you that I would find a cure to your sickness?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him curiously, wondering just what her son had done.

"Have you heard of the rumors that there are mermaids on the Coast of Suwa?" He questioned next, leaning closer to talk to her in a quieter voice. "They're real, mother. I've seen them. I've talked with them." He looked over his shoulder. "I've even brought one with me."

She stared at him in shock, thinking her son couldn't be serious. "Those are just fairytales...stories we told you growing up...I know you're worried, but to believe in such things..." 

"You think I'd say stuff like that as a grown man if I didn't know they were true?" Kurogane replied, frowning deeply. "The one I brought says he'll help you. You have to believe me. Come to the docks tonight and you'll see for yourself."

She wanted to believe her son so she nodded. It was important to him and she was his mother, if she didn't trust in him than she couldn't have considered herself his parent. "Alright, I'll have your father bring me."

Kurogane smiled softly again, standing up to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I want to introduce you to someone though." He said, straightening. "He's a foreigner who showed me merfolk were real."

Nodding she smiled and watched him get up to leave. "Then introduce us."

Kurogane nodded in return, opening up the door to look out to Fai. "Oi, c'mere." He called, knowing Fai would know he meant him. When Fai entered, Kurogane took his wrist and pulled him over to his mother.

Fai could see the resemblance between mother and son and he bowed slightly in greeting. "I suspect my son hasn't talked much about his poor mother." She joked softly, her eyes lighting up in warmth.

Kurogane frowned lightly, folding his arms. "I didn't want to take your name in vain." He said, nodding toward Fai. "This is... this is F... Fai. I met him on the Coast." He said, choking a bit on the name he'd never said before.

"It's nice to meet you." Fai felt awkward, even more so when he heard Kurogane.

"And you as well." She smiled. "Would you two like to stay for dinner/" 

"I had planned to." Kurogane said, looking to Fai. "Though we'll head back to the ship when we turn in. We'll be in town for at least a week if all goes well with trade.

Nodding in acceptance she sat up. "That's good, your father's gotten better at cooking since you've been away." Fai kept thinking of how this was the woman he would be helping and knew that while he wouldn't save every human who needed it, he would do this for her. She was Kurogane's mother and he had gone to such lengths to save her.

"I doubt that. We'll see." Kurogane snorted, then looked to the door. "Do you want to save our discussion for over the dinner table or do you want me to ask Father to come in?"

"He can come in now." She answered, knowing her husband wouldn't be able to last until then when there was something important their son wanted to say.

Kurogane nodded and turned, going back to the door to this time yell at his father. Soon enough, Kurogane's duplicate came in and smiled down at his wife. "Yes?"

"Our son has some news he'd like to share with us." She informed with a tired smile and Fai watched, thinking they looked like a loving family.

"Nothing special; I wanted to tell you two about my trip." Kurogane replied, watching as the other dark haired man pulled over a chair to sit next to his wife.

Fai wondered then just how much the man would reveal and whether or not his parents would believe him. It was a lot to take in after all for several reasons.

As soon as they were all sitting down together, Kurogane began telling them of his year long trip, talking about how many places he'd visited what type of people that were there, of all the riches he'd traded for and traded with. He mentioned meeting royalty here and there and gaining and losing good crewmembers. He talked about fighting storms and meeting beautiful women, and both his parents were thoroughly enraptured.

Fai only knew of some parts of the story as he had only been with Kurogane on the way back home. Still it was fascinating to hear.

Kurogane soon began talking about other mythological beasts he'd met and seen on the way. Apparently he lost a ship due to a giant sea monster whose eye was as large as a house, had eaten with sea sprites on jagged rocks who had first told him about mermaids being real and magical. His eyes momentarily went to Fai at that part, before he sighed and told his parents about Fuuma and the cove.

That had been news to Fai; he had always assumed he had been the first creature of his like that Kurogane had seen.

The parents seemed skeptical at first, but when Kurogane continued on so detailed in his description, they started to believe every word. Soon Kurogane had finished with the fact that Fai and Fuuma helped a merman on his ship, and that the blonde would help show them and get the merman to cooperate to help his mother's condition.

After that his parents had agreed, thought they still weren't completely sure about all of this. Fai stood by silently, gauging their reactions even after Kurogane's father left to go and prepare dinner for them.

Kurogane didn't seem pleased with their reactions, but at least he wasn't upset over it. He looked to Fai as if expecting a disapproving expression from him too, but said nothing until his mother questioned him about Fuuma's whereabouts.

When everything had been explained, they waited. Son and mother caught up with each other just as Kurogane's father came back into tell them dinner was ready and went to help his wife out of bed.

Kurogane didn't step in despite him wanting to, knowing he wouldn't know how to best help the woman. He instead stood next to Fai and took his wrist lightly, tugging him toward the door so they could go to the eating area.

Dinner was much the same, Kurogane and his parents swapping stories with Fai being asked a few things here and there.

Soon the four of them were exchanging conversation as well as a family would, at least until Kurogane's father mentioned the man settling down with a fair damsel who lived nearby. It made Kurogane choke on his bread, eyes glaring at the older man as he laughed.

That struck Fai, but he smiled regardless. He supposed whatever he had with Kurogane was just a small thing after all.

The dark haired man lowered his silverware and frowned at the table, drawing the attention of his parents. He didn't speak for a moment, and then looked to his mother particularly. "I'm in love with the merman." He said bluntly. "I want to stay at sea to be with him."

It was Fai's turn to be shocked and he coughed twice to clear his throat. "You are?" His mother asked as his parents looked at him in confusion. "You really love him?"

"At first it was just greed to use his magic to help you, mother." Kurogane admitted, not looking at Fai. "But things change over time, and even though there's no doubt in my mind he wants to go home and leave the world of humans behind, I'll pursue him until my body can't handle the sea anymore."

Fai tried not to show any emotion, but it was difficult as Kurogane confided in his parents. After everything that had happened, that was how he truly felt? He could feel his heart swelling from the notion and hope that brought.

Kurogane watched his parents, getting ready for absolutely any rejection they would give him. He was rather surprised when his mother smiled and placed her hand on his. "I'm happy for you, Kurogane that you found your heart out while you were searching." He grinned in reply, nodding silently. Kurogane's father then leaned and looked over to Fai. "What about you, sailor? Have a little lady waiting at home?"

"Aahh...no I always lived with my family so I had never met anyone at home." He explained a faint blush on his cheeks as he thought of Kurogane.

Said man looked at Fai, staring at him as if he hadn't just spilled his heart to his parents. "You're young, I'm sure you'll find someone like the lover of mythical men my son has become." The elder man laughed, while Kurogane glared at him. "Shut up Father. I don't need you teasing me." Kurogane growled in reply.

Fai waved a hand sheepishly. "I suppose that could happen."

Kurogane sighed lightly and finished his meal easily, scooting his chair out. "Alright. You two get ready and come out to the docks. We'll go back to the ship and hopefully the merman won't swim away when we let him back into the water." Kurogane said, making his father laugh naively.

Fai watched as Kurogane bid farewell to his parents and before long they were both walking back towards the ship. His mind was full of thoughts of Kurogane and his words from before along with what would be happening soon.

Kurogane led the way out of the house and down through the city, hands in his pockets and silent. It was somehow strangely possible, but Kurogane was actually quieter than normal, also lost in thought.

When he spotted the ship in the distance and that no one was around he glanced over to Kurogane. "Should I...is there a certain spot I should meet your parents?"

"Those docks over there. You can hide behind the ship until I call for you and then come up." Kurogane said, nodding his head toward the black docks that weren't well lit compared to the other areas.

"No one will see?" He asked, thinking anyone could just walk around a corner and spot him. 

"No one's going to be awake by the time my parents get down here. If they do see I'll just kill them." Kurogane replied, his boots hitting the hard wood while walking toward the ocean.

Blue eyes widened at that. He wasn't sure if Kurogane was joking or not. Fai looped his arm with Kurogane's then and grinned faintly. "Kuro-sail is so serious all the time."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the sudden embrace, but shook Fai off, instead wrapping his arm around the other's waist. "Of course I am."

He was nice and warm and Fai smiled, feeling happy. They approached the ship and Fai stopped. "I guess this is where we part ways for now?"

"Yes." Kurogane answered, pulling his arm away from Fai. "You won't swim away, will you?" He teased, smirking faintly.

"I might take a swim around this place, but I won't leave." He smiled in return. "One day Kuro-drop will have to take a swim with me."

"You should know by now I'm not a good swimmer." Kurogane replied, recalling the last time they had been in water together.

"Who better to help you with that than me?" Fai leaned upwards then to kiss Kurogane chastely before he took a few steps back. 

Kurogane moved his hands to his pockets after Fai parted, watching the smaller go closer to the edge. "We'll see." He replied shortly, feeling a bit of heartache for whatever reason.

"Hmm...We will." He grinned once more before he took a dive off the dock and into the water, it was cold as he quickly removed his clothes and already he could feel his body transforming. Fai sighed pleasantly, he missed his body and the feel of the water all around him.

Kurogane watched the waters forlornly, feeling separation anxiety start to well up in him in case the blonde hadn't enjoyed hearing his confession. He turned to stand by the pole of the dock, watching the streets for his parents to come out as the sun set and moon began to rise.

Fai swam around as fast as he could, underneath and around the ships and he was happy. He had missed this even more than he had thought. Eventually he resurfaced by one of the large pillars that supported the dock, spotting Kurogane above him. "Are they here yet?"

"Not yet." Kurogane replied, opening eyes to then look down at Fai. He stared at the scales on him, smirking lightly. "You're out of breath. You enjoying yourself?"

"It's been awhile, I wanted to be sure I still knew how to be myself." He said with a soft smile, too light hearted to pout at the teasing. 

Kurogane hummed, arm leaning on the pole to support himself. "Sorry that I've kept you from that..."

"You kept me occupied with other things." He remarked and it was true. There was always taking care of the ship and cooking and games and sex. Fai had been too caught up in all of it to spare much time for swimming.

"And you don't mind that?" Kurogane said with a raised eyebrow, though the sound of heels on cobblestone caught his attention. He turned and stood up straight, frowning when seeing his parents at the edges of the building. "Alright, my parents are coming."

Fai dipped back underneath the water, finding his way to a better spot through the inky blackness of the water. Kurogane's father helped his mother along; she at least didn't look winded. "We've made it."

Kurogane smiled softly and reached out to hold onto the other's arms, helping his mother sit down on the dock near the water. "I'm relieved you believed me." He said, and then turned to look out to the water. "He doesn't like humans, but he's made an exception."

Lanterns hung above them, their light reflecting off the waters around them as well as the moon above. "Well?" His father asked, looking around for another person. Fai swam just under the surface, which caused rippled to erupt in his wake. He emerged, only his shoulders and head visible. "I suppose we should have said something earlier..." Fai said as Kurogane's parents stared in surprise.

Kurogane smirked and looked back to his parents. "Yeah; mermen apparently can change human when they stay dry for a few days." He said, gesturing toward Fai to come closer.

Fai swam forward and clambered up on a rock that brought him mostly out of the water so Kurogane's parents could see his tail and fins. "Now, shall I help?" 

"If all parties are accepting." Kurogane answered, looking at his mother. "Do you want help? I swore I would find you a cure to your illness, and I have. Are you willing to accept it?"

His mother looked to her husband, questioning before she looked back to Kurogane. "How could I deny my son all his efforts?"

"It's still your choice." Kurogane replied, though when she didn't deny him, he turned to Fai. "Alright, go ahead and do what you can."

"While I won't grant you an immortal life...I can take away the illness you carry." He leaned closer, his scaled hand reaching up to cup her cheek. His blue eyes were narrowed as he was about to give her the gift of life. "I do this because of the love your son shows and I will not do it again." He was at heart a fickle thing, much like the sea he was born in, but he was constant as well.

Kurogane stared at Fai openly, getting a look from his father that suggested perversion. The woman blinked but smiled, nodding lightly. "I won't take it in vain."

Fai leaned forward then and kissed her chastely. He held it for a few moments before pulling away; he retracted his hand as well. "It might take a few days...I'm not sure, but you will get better." 

The woman blinked a few times, her face heating up before she gave a soft giggle. "Oh my, being kissed by a merman... I feel very lucky." She said, making Kurogane's father growl playfully. "Oi oi, you have me."

"Yes, but it's not every day you get kissed by someone from a fairytale." She replied, smiling softly at her husband. Fai watched them bantering playfully, his hair stuck to his scaled jaw. He turned his attention to Kurogane and smiled, hoping he was happy.

The taller man was frowning though, having been staring at Fai since the blonde had leaned forward to kiss his mother. He was now faced with the question of just what Fai would do now.

Kurogane's father helped his wife up then, still pouting as she teased. "If you'll excuse me...I think I'll go for another swim, Kuro-dock will stay here and wait for me? After all I can't really walk on land for a bit."

"Right." Kurogane said, letting the blonde dive back into the water. He watched the water for a moment, then stood with his parents. "We'll be in town for a bit, but we'll stay in the ship to let his legs grow back."

His parents tried not to think it odd, but they nodded in agreement. "Alright, we expect you to pay us a visit."

"I plan to. Get home safely." He said, shaking his father's hand and kissing his mother's cheek. He watched them until they left, then went back to sitting against the pole on the deck to wait for Fai to return.

Fai looked around, swimming quickly so he didn't leave Kurogane waiting long. He discovered reefs and overhangs underneath the water. There was even a sunken ship not too far off the coast and he knew he would have some fun exploring the area later. Now though, he turned back to go to his lover.

Kurogane had assumed his meditation position, back straight against the pole with his eyes closed. He only opened his gaze to look at Fai when he emerged, staring down at him.

"Come down and get me, I want to go to sleep." Fai grinned as he waded by the shore.

Kurogane nodded and stood up, walking down the deck to reach down and pick the merman out of the water. "You're a lot heavier in this form, you know that right?"

"Are you calling me fat now?" He asked as water dripped off him. Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane. "I don't think I want to sleep with Kuro-drop anymore." He teased as Kurogane carried him up the bank.

"Of course you do. I'm warm and my chest is your favorite pillow, if I recall correctly." Kurogane replied, walking up toward the ladder.

"I need to dry off some before that though; I don't want the bedding to get wet." He offered as he was moved to lay over Kurogane's shoulder why the other hoisted them up. "Hyyuu~ So strong~"

Kurogane couldn't hide the grin that came from the teasing compliment, pulling the both of them up to the ship's deck. "I'll have to give you a towel to dry off with."

"Can you help me? Though you have to be careful with my fins." He explained as Kurogane got onto the ship deck and headed towards his cabin.

"I can do that." Kurogane replied, nudging his door open with his foot to then set the merman on the chair. He then picked up a few towels, handing one to Fai and then kneeling to dry off the scales gently.

It took them only a few minutes before Fai was dry enough and he held his arms out for Kurogane to carry him to bed once more. 

The taller man didn't complain, picking the merman up to set him in the sheets. "That other guy's probably asleep. We should tuck in too."

"No doubt." He would have to make it up to Fuuma for leaving him alone all day, perhaps a nice breakfast in the morning. Fai rolled onto his side, finding it a little strange still to be in this form and in Kurogane's bed. "Shall we sleep then?"

 

Kurogane hummed, moving to join the merman in the bed. He pulled Fai close, though he was temporarily distracted by how their legs and fin fit together compared to four legs. He cleared his throat and ignored it, just glad that Fai hadn't been scared off by his confession.

"You know...I think I may have fallen in love with you." Fai said idly as he made himself as comfortable as he could beside Kurogane. "Especially after your confession earlier today. It was very...romantic of you."

Kurogane's eyes opened slowly, not saying anything for a moment. He then looked down to the smaller, lips thin. "I'm not romantic; I just wanted to tell my parents the truth." He paused and then grinned lightly. "But you think? What makes you still unsure?"

"I just like to see you riled is all, well that and I’ve never been in love before." Fai joked as his cheek settled on Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane grinned lightly, his hand coming up to stroke away a wet strand of hair. "I'm proud to be the first, then." He said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken some notes for both fish and sea mammal biology for this one. This is only an omake and was done because I have a sort of domestic kink for these two.

~omake~

For two months Fai had been acting strangely. he would usually leave the ship in the morning and Kurogane might see a glimpse of him during the day. Fai was even beginning to spend his nights off the ship. It was strange seeing as for weeks before he couldn't pry the man off him.

The three of them had been travelling for months and had come back to Kurogane's home for some much needed rest and as soon as they had docked and decided to stay for an extended period, Fai had taken off.

He found himself walking along the shore, away from the town and where the fisherman set their nets. When he took a few steps into the water he waited for Fai. Thankfully it hadn't taken long as he caught a glimpse of blue scales just under the surface. 

"I was just about to go looking for you."

"You've been acting weird...mind explaining?"

"I can show you." Fai smiled as he floated not too far away. He turned and began swimming out. "Come swim with me."

Skeptical, he caved in the end removing his shirt before and diving into the water. he followed after Fai who lead him further out and then dove down.

He watched as Fai swam down along the rocky reef and under an overhanging rock formation where seaweed grew thick. Pushing the vegetation out of the way he saw Fai move some foliage out of the way to show a shallow hole where several large round objects sat each the size of melons he had seen in one of the market's they had come across. They were a deep red and vaguely translucent as Fai moved through them and collected one from the back only to turn to him and point upwards.

It was a good thing as well since he was growing short of breath. When he surfaced he looked around for Fai and only spotted a dark cloud a few feet from him before moments later Fai came up with an infant in his arms.

"They were close to hatching." Fai cooed as the baby cried. "Thought it was only right that you should be here for it." Kurogane could only stare dumbfounded.

"Why do you look so startled?" Fai asked rocking the baby in his arms. His tiny tail slapping against the water's surface as he was beginning to calm down. 

"A baby...you were...a /baby/."

"Yes, I had him a few weeks ago. It's a good thing this cove is too shallow for sharks." Kurogane swam closer to inspect the baby. He could make out patches of pale hair, darkened by the water as well as his dull red scales covering parts of his upper body. He looked very much like Fai. "Aren't you happy to be a father?"

To answer him Kurogane nodded before he leaned in for a kiss. At least it explained why Fai was being so aloof. "We should get him to the tub on the ship. It might not be very safe here what with the blood in the water." Fai remarked.

Kurogane nodded, leaning forward to kiss the blonde again. "Once I put the child in the tub, I'll tell Fuuma to come and get you, alright?"

"Alright." Fai took the baby back as they had a ways to swim still to return to the ship. "Shall we go?" Smiling, the blonde was happy, even more so than he had been these last several months with Kurogane. They were a family now. 

Kurogane eventually pulled himself up on the dock, then hoisted Fai up with their child. He handed over a towel that had been lying on the dock, then took their child to wrap him up in a towel as well. "You're not going to like this much, kid."

Luckily the town was small and no one frequented this area of the docks. The baby scowled, but rested none the less against his father. "He should be fine." Fai said as he dried himself off. It seemed it didn't take as long as it used to for him to change forms at least when he dried himself off quickly with towels and basked in direct sunlight for awhile.

Kurogane then stood and walked to the ladder, going upward to the deck to see Fuuma standing there. "Oi, can you carry the merman up? I got my hands full."

Fuuma had been drinking tea, but upon seeing the baby he stared openly, his cup breaking as it hit the deck. It went unnoticed as his eyes followed the bundled newborn before his senses returned. "...Of course." He hurried down to grab Fai.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow from Fuuma's expression, then looked down to the child. With the way it was bundled it looked human, but the scales gave it away. He frowned deeply, wondering if mermaid children were often sought after too.

Fai was soon carried up as well where he was then set down so he could begin the process of regaining legs.

Kurogane had already moved to the lower decks, using one hand to fill the tub in his room with water. Once full, he set his child down in the tub, watching the baby smile and splash about.

It seemed Fai had been right, the baby instinctively took to swimming circles around the tub. Though the baby was still a bit clumsy and not quite as graceful as Fai.

Kurogane gave a snort, moving his hand over his mouth while watching the child. He stood up after a moment, gathering clothing to change into after drying off.

"So that was why Fai was acting so strange." Fuuma smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. He saw Kurogane dressed in new clothes while the baby yawned underwater.

Kurogane looked over to the other dark haired man, tying his belt in place. "Yeah." He said, feeling his fatherly protection start to bristle upward.

"Who would have ever thought mermen could have children..." He mused before the baby splashed in the tub, fussing.

Kurogane hummed lightly, taking a few strides over to the child to stroke the little fat cheek. "Oi, stop that." He said, having the child squirm and then cling to his hand.

"He looks hungry, I would watch my fingers if I were you." Fuuma added as he pushed himself up from the door. "I'll go and get Fai; he should know what to do."

Kurogane smirked lightly, rubbing the child's head lightly. "It'll be fine. Oi, stop that child."

Chubby hands reached up as the baby's face scrunched up as if ready to cry. Fuuma had already left, smiling and thinking of jokes already for his friend.

Kurogane smiled down to his child, waiting for Fai to come in so they could think of naming the newborn. He looked out the wind down momentarily, thinking a few years ago that he'd never dream of fathering a merman's child.

Fai arrived soon after, Fuuma setting him down on the floor next to the tub. He left the family to themselves, heading out to town for a drink or two. "Someone is hungry. Kuro-papa will have to get you something." He cooed as he plucked the baby out of the water and held him.

"What will he eat?" Kurogane questioned, giving the baby a gender since he didn't know which one it was.

"Very soft food. Something smashed up would be good." Fai instructed as he cooed. at their child, trying to get the newborn to settle down.

Kurogane nodded, standing up to leave the room. He walked toward the kitchen, knowing he'd have to smash the food himself. He paused though, realizing that he had a /child/.

Fai watched their child meanwhile, taking in just how cute they looked. Kurogane had once told him just how slow human children developed and while his baby wouldn't grow overnight, it was considerably quicker.

Kurogane returned after a few minutes, looking a bit unsure with a bowl of mashed fruits. He had no idea what a child would like, but he had a few things still sitting in the kitchen that he could combine into something edible. "Here."

Fai took the bowl setting it beside him before he dipped his fingers into the fruit, pulling out small globs and feeding it to the baby who in turn began eating greedily. 

Kurogane sighed through his nose in relief, standing with his hand on his hip in case he was sent to get more. "...What gender is it?"

"A boy." Fai told him as he feed their child. It took several minutes, but Fai had already fed the small baby half of the bowl's contents. Feeling it was enough for now he pushed the bowl away and settled the newborn on his shoulder. "By tomorrow we should both be ready to travel."

Kurogane blinked, staring down at the child. "A boy... hn, so not only do I capture a rarity for my lover, but my son isn't common either. I'm probably the luckiest damn sailor on the seas."

"Well, it’s common for mermen who give birth to create more males. But Kuro-swim is rather lucky." He chuckled before he beckoned Kurogane down to kiss him. 

The taller man returned the kiss, still feeling lucky despite the statistics against him. He then sat down next to the blonde, looking at their son. "Toshihiko." Kurogane replied, smirking at their boy. "Dad'll want to know what his name is, so we'll name him Toshihiko."

"A good name." Fai leaned against Kurogane then as Toshihiko opened his eyes and looked around the room. "I guess next time, I should warn you."

"Please." Kurogane said with a snort, tilting his head to kiss Fai's forehead. "I want to know next time I'm going to be a father."

"It shouldn't be a problem just as long as I'm not around just men for long periods of time." Fai grinned before handed the boy over to Kurogane. "I guess instincts kind of kicked in and I was a little too secretive, but it was fun." He teased, reminded of dragging Kurogane out into secluded waters.

Kurogane sighed, leaning back against the bed while watching his son flip his tail about. "Sure it was fun getting there, but I don't like being left out of the loop, especially if it's life changing events like this."

"I forget sometimes that humans don't know that much about mermaids, even from the stories you have." Fai said as Toshihiko burbled and stared.

"Yeah, and even those are inaccurate." Kurogane snorted, nuzzling his lover. "Oi, you never told me how to get immortality."

"How did you think you would get it?" He asked curious to see what Kurogane thought.

"I've heard a lot of things; tears, blood, even eating the flesh of your tail." Kurogane said, thinking it was obvious he wasn't going to do any of those things. "We're morbid creatures, now that I think about it... us humans that is..."

"You say that to someone who eats men." Fai smiled. "While some of those grant healing, the flesh part is taking out of context. It's more of a 'taste of flesh' I would think and Kuro-tall has done that enough over these past months." 

Kurogane stared, blinked, and then felt his face heat, grumbling mutely for a moment. He paused again and blinked some more, raising an eyebrow. "...Wait. So what does that mean? That I'm now going to live forever?"

"I don't know about immortality, it's a possibility since we have slept together so much, but one time is supposed to extend a mortal human's life exponentially." Fai explained before he leaned up to kiss a tanned cheek.

Kurogane frowned lightly, and then looked back to his lover. "You know, I've never heard about how long merfolk live. I don't like the idea of living for centuries only to not have you with me."

"I'll live for a long time. We're bonded to each other you could say now." Toshihiko yawned then, curling up in his father's arms as he intended to sleep.

 

"Good." Kurogane said, smiling softly. "That doesn't seem like a fate I'd mind." He said, pulling his lover to him so they could both look down to their son, who snuggled against the warm fabric of his father's shirt.

"Should put him to bed." Fai smiled softly as the boy fell asleep. "I think I want to celebrate the birth of our son." He said then, looking playful.

Kurogane glanced to Fai and smirked darkly because of that look, leaning forward to deposit his son into the water. He squirmed lightly because of the temperature difference, but he settled on the bottom peacefully. "If that's what you want."

Fai made sure the baby was comfortable; knowing being put in the water wouldn't hurt him in the slightest. He looked around and took the already damp towel he had used earlier and put it over the boy for a makeshift blanket for now. "He should be fine, but I'll wake him in a couple of hours to eat." 

"Alright then." Kurogane replied, feeling a bit awkward about watching a child sleep peacefully underwater when being so used to worrying over a child drowning.

"Shall we?" Fai smirked as e turned to look at Kurogane.

Kurogane chuckled lightly, and then kissed his lover, hands going around the thin waist to pull him closer

Fai cupped his face and kissed him. "Bed." He smiled mere centimeters from Kurogane's lips.

The sailor gave a noise of agreement, slipping away enough to pull Fai up, setting him on the bed before lying with him.

Fai's back was against the stuffed mattress and he reached his arms and around Kurogane. His hands immediately began smoothing over the wrinkles of his lover's shirt, feeling the muscle underneath.

Kurogane dipped his head down to kiss his mate, one hand going toward supporting his weight on the mattress while the other rested against Fai's side, trailing his fingers up the damp skin.

He shivered at the warmth of Kurogane finger's against his chilled skin. When they had first had sex like this it had been awkward, but like their first time they managed to get the hang of things.

Kurogane leaned down to kiss the smaller man's neck, his hands pressing into certain points that he knew would make his lover squirm. He didn't mind having sex like this, though he felt very biased and knew he preferred them both being human.

Fai gasped and wriggled underneath Kurogane. He loved the way the other's body felt on him. His hands moved downwards, grabbing handfuls of shirt before pulling upwards.

Kurogane smirked lightly and teased the other a bit more, not actually moving to take the shirt off until he heard the smaller complain. He sat up and tugged off his shirt, making sure not to toss it into the tub before pressing down into him once more.

Fai reached for his pants then, wanting Kurogane bare. He had to watch his claws as he did however, not wanting to scratch the man.

Kurogane chuckled lightly, sitting up again. "You're frisky today. Feeling deprived?"

"Very, I haven't shown Kuro-drop much attention of late." He smiled as he managed to undo the belt buckle in his way.

"Should I just lie down and let you have your way?" Kurogane said with a teasing grin, slipping out of his pants when greedy hands kept tugging at his clothing.

"Since we're not in the water, I think that's our best option." Fai replied as he watched Kurogane undress himself. It was arousing to say the least and once the man had finished, Fai wrapped his fingers around his member, stroking gently.

Kurogane found his back arching, a low growl rumbling out of his throat in pleasure. He was soon hard in the smaller man's hands, claws and all, and blamed the lack of attention Fai had given him of late. "Tch... let me go and I'll do that."

Fai pouted but released Kurogane. "There you go." He pushed himself into a sitting position then and with Kurogane moved to a more proper place.

Kurogane moved to lie on his back supporting himself with one elbow to help guide the blonde on top of him. He tilted his head up and gave his lover a deep kiss.

He smiled into the kiss, happy to indulge Kurogane like this.

The dark haired man grinned against the other's lips as well, pulling Fai down with him as he lay down. "Try not to be as loud as normal; we have a kid in the room this time." He said, though he knew he should learn to follow his own advice.

"Hmm...The water will help delude any noise." He grinned, feeling cheeky all of the sudden with Kurogane being playful.

"Even so." Kurogane replied, hand sliding lower to rest against Fai's hip. "Don't wake the baby."

"I'll try not to." Fai slid his body along Kurogane's shuddering at the feel of heated skin pressed against him.

The other sighed softly, eyes closing from the friction. He pulled Fai into another openmouthed kiss, letting Fai enjoy himself.

Pushing himself up on one arm, Fai attempted to slide his hand between their bodies so he could touch Kurogane once more.

Kurogane gritted his teeth, eyes falling shut when Fai wrapped his hand around him. He pressed upward into Fai with a soft groan, trying to strangle himself from making any sound.

"Maybe I should have been the one to tell you to be quiet?" He joked as he teased Kurogane fully, enjoying the sight of his lover coming undone.

"Shut." Kurogane growled out, letting his head sink into the pillow. "You're enjoying this too much for me to stop anyway."

"And you're not?" He cooed as he dipped his head to kiss Kurogane's neck.

The taller smirked, his mind getting fuzzy from pleasure. "Damn straight I am." He said, hand coming up to Fai's arm.

"Kuro-cute is getting close already." Fai teased as he stroked Kurogane gingerly, not wanting him to come too soon.

"I blame you." Kurogane replied, hissing lightly when Fai didn't automatically finish him. "You teasing?"

"Of course, you like it when I do." He purred before going back to kissing tanned skin. They couldn't have sex, well he supposed they could, but it would be awkward on the bed as he was, so this was the next best thing.

Kurogane groaned in an answer, moving his head to snag Fai in a deep kiss. He jerked his hips faintly into the other's hand, wanting friction.

Fai pulled away then nearly completely from Kurogane before he slithered down his lover's body and rested between his legs. He gave Kurogane a toothy grin before he took hold of the other's member again.

Kurogane growled lowly when the smaller moved, feeling anger spike from incompletion, but he looked down and raised an eyebrow when Fai gave him such a devious look.

Careful of his fangs, Fai moved over Kurogane and leaned down to take the tip of the other's erection into his mouth. He knew the other would make plenty of noise now and smiled at the thought.

Kurogane fulfilled Fai's predictions, giving a deep groan while eyes opened to stare at the ceiling. He moved his hand to golden hair, holding it lightly to encourage Fai to do more.

He always loved Kurogane's fingers in his hair and it only encouraged him as he pressed his tongue against the underside of his lover's arousal while he began to bob his head.

Kurogane gasped and closed his eyes again, fisting the other's hair tightly when the smaller moved in earnest. He was pleased to feel the other against him, knowing he would finish soon enough.

One hand was splayed over Kurogane's stomach as Fai concentrated on bringing the other over the edge. He groaned softly, already able to taste his lover on his tongue.

Kurogane muttered a soft curse, almost yanking on Fai's hair. He gave Fai little warning, hips trying to jerk as he released his seed into the other's mouth.

Fai swallowed what he could before he pulled up and off Kurogane. He wiped his mouth clean and licked whatever had escaped him off his own skin. He grinned at Kurogane with hooded eyes, feeling triumphant.

Kurogane panted lightly, eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. He felt winded and lightheaded, not caring much on regaining his dignity in front of the smaller. 

Crawling back up to Kurogane, Fai rested beside the man. Reaching over he peppered his face with kisses, letting the other calm down. 

Kurogane soon smirked, tilting his head to snag the lips when they came close again. He let the smaller kiss him shortly a couple times, pulling away to look at the smaller. "Nn, I'll repay you when I can think straight again." He promised, wrapping his arm around the smaller body.

"You had better, I expect Kuro-ship to do his best." Fai said, thinking he wouldn't sleep quiet yet, unlike Kurogane. 

"You shouldn't expect any less." Kurogane replied, pulling Fai into another kiss. His mind drifted toward their child, and he wondered just how they would be able to tell if he was crying or not.

"You should rest then. I'll keep an eye on the baby while you do." He replied as he relaxed with Kurogane on their bed. He knew by tomorrow he should be changed back.

Kurogane hummed in reply, giving Fai one more kiss before letting the merman pull away. He himself got comfortable, ready for sleeping the rest of the day away after pulling the sheets on him.

Fai watched him with a smile and when Kurogane eventually fell asleep he wandered off the bed to go and check on their son. It had been an eventful day, one that had made his heart swell with happiness and Fai hoped every day from now would be much the same. 

~later~

Kurogane smirked lightly when Toshihiko giggled and squirmed in his arms, trying to play with the little drum he'd made for his child. The little merman had grown legs eventually, having cried most of the day before when his tail turned to two chubby feet. He looked human, only unlike Fai, his scales didn't go away.

Fai walked beside him and smiled. He was surprised by the scales still showing a little, but he really had nothing to go by for what was normal. "Who knew you could make toys." He teased as Toshihiko played.

"It wasn't that hard. I just based it off of what I had when I was little." Kurogane answered, letting the gripping hands hold onto the drum's stick. "I have a feeling Father's going to have a heart attack over this kid."

"We don't want that now, but I think they'll both be excited." Since there return Kurogane's mother had made a full recovery which had left her doctor baffled. Fai could just see the house down the street and grinned.

Kurogane sighed softly, heading toward the door. He knocked on it roughly, knowing his father would recognize his particular knock. The man was summoned accordingly, opening the door with a wide grin to greet them. He was taken by surprise, however, when seeing the child.

Toshihiko stared up, craning his head back to look at the man curiously. Fai couldn't help but laugh and had to look away. 

Kurogane smirked lightly, placing his free hand on his hip. "Hey. Thought I'd stop by and bring your grandson." He said with a bit of amusement. The older man suddenly snatched the child up, cuddling and cooing excitedly.

Toshihiko took it in stride as he swung his drumstick in the air. Kurogane's father immediately spun around and went into the house, no doubt going to look for his wife to show her the new edition to the family. "Well he didn't die Kuro-surf." Fai said as he stepped inside.

Kurogane shook his head, following after him. "Not sure if I should be happy about that." He snorted, closing the door behind him. "We might not get our son back."

"I think he'll be okay, he needs to socialize with people anyways." Fai explained as he wandered into the house, looking for Kurogane's parents.

Kurogane hummed while heading into the kitchen area, taking a seat to wait for his parents to come out with the baby. He set his large coat on the table, thinking his family needed to learn how to cool down the house

His mother came in then, holding his son, his father trailing behind smiling. Fai had since took a seat beside Kurogane and watched in amusement. "How long were you going to hide this from us?" He asked with a frown as Toshihiko cooed.

"I never said I was hiding anything, I just never sent you a note. Hell, I didn't even know I was a father until he was born." Kurogane replied, sending a slight glare to Fai though it was hardly menacing. 

"But you could have sent something; he's at least three months old." He scolded and Fai looked sheepish. "Actually he's only about two days old, maybe a day and a half."

"Eh? How is that possible?" Kurogane's mother questioned, looking down to her grandson. "Merfolk age differently than we do. Technically he's fully merman despite me being the father."

"It seems too that some of his scales aren't gone." Fai said, pointing out the few behind the boy's ear. "But his aging will slow down after awhile." Kurogane's parents listened intently as they sat down as well. Toshihiko was just happy for the attention.

Kurogane smirked as he looked at the child, his eyes watching the smaller boy squirm happily with his father. "His name is Toshihiko, by the way. Since you wanted to know."

**Author's Note:**

> There are very few things here relatable to On Stranger Tides, but for the most part, everything else is derived from actual mermaid myth and biology of tropical fish. Inspiration came from a coffee table book I bought on mermaids and convinced hagane_kun how awesome it would be to give it a kuroxfai spin.


End file.
